


The Ground : The War of Revenge

by Bluebxrry_Mulk



Series: The Ground [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Bellamy is a King, Bisexual Octavia Blake, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Characters may seem ooc because they grew up differently, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin Has Panic Attacks, Dorks in Love, Established Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Established Wells Jaha/Sasha, F/F, F/M, Just read to find out, M/M, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Raven Reyes/Original Character, THE BUNKERRRRRRR, Their from the ground, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wells Jaha Lives, Wells Jaha gets his happy ending, diplomatic, the 100 aren't from Space, the kids grew up without parents, tried to stick as close as i could
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebxrry_Mulk/pseuds/Bluebxrry_Mulk
Summary: Graunkru has been attacked by the Bunker for the last time. Enough is enough. Can CLARKE finally stop living in the past and make the crucial choice yet again? Will BELLAMY finally step up to the throne and start acting like the king Jake thought he could be? Could ABBY get out of the craziness that has infected her brain and see who really matters before it's too late? Will WELLS and OCTAVIA actually find themselves in this war?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bryan/Nathan Miller, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Glass/Luke (The 100), Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Graham, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick, Wells Jaha/Sasha
Series: The Ground [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592704
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Act I : Permission

~~ Who even is she?  ~~

The Ground is Beautiful.

~~ She lives in the past. ~~

For all its wonders, there’s a danger for it. 

~~ His King chose him to be Heir. ~~

Granted, most of those dangers are because of Humans. 

~~ She’s not crazy, she just wants to help. ~~

Nonetheless, it's our home. 

~~ He knows his place. ~~


	2. Act I : Part I

> _What Wins a War_

“It’s beautiful from up here,” a familiar voice spoke from beside her. Clarke looked up to him with a small smile on her face. A pitying smile to be correct. She couldn’t imagine what he was going through. “Almost makes you forget what’s beneath it.”

Her smile dropped. A lot of people here were like that. Hating the ground because of what was under them. But Finn wasn’t supposed to be like that. He was one of her best friends, the one who taught her to look at the world with open eyes, the one who encouraged her to take off with her art and do what made her happy. “The Bunker doesn’t define the ground Finn.” She turned towards him a little, a pout on her lip to tell him that she was serious, “they are the sickest people to ever exist, but nature can’t help that.” 

Finn let out a chuckle, shaking his head before casting her a glance, “yeah. It tried to get rid of them only for them to take advantage of it.” With that he turned back towards the landscape, like looking at Clarke made him hurt. 

“Are you still upset about the plan?” 

“Yes! They killed a child and we’re not doing anything about it!” Finn sounded out of breath. She recognized as him trying to stay tough in front of her as if she hadn’t seen him cry before. 

“I know. And I hate them too.” Clarke gestured outwards towards the scene in front of them, still facing him, daring him to turn and look at her, “but Finn, this isn’t you.” 

Finn scoffed and looked straight at Clarke, “they killed a child! A child Clarke.”

Clarke took a deep breath to calm herself before she started yelling and screaming, “and _we_ can’t do anything without _more_ people getting hurt,” she said in one breath, willing herself to stay in control for both of their sakes, “Bellamy is going to strike a deal with the commander for our safety.” 

Finn shook his head as if he was in disbelief and looked away from Clarke entirely. “I’d rather have the old Bellamy back.” Clarke looked at him as if he had grown another head, “the one who would demand revenge.” 

“Finn!”

He snapped his head back to her as her high pitched voice basically scolding him. 

“That’ll only lead to more death on our hands!” She said desperately for him to realize, “on _his_ hands!” Finn looked away from her long enough for her to scoff and draw his attention back at her. This time she was the one to look away. “The bunker has more means of war! We have a couple guns and some angry spirits.” 

She looked out towards Mount Weather, remembering the stories that Lincoln’s grandpa had told her about the old war that Trikru and Yujleda declared war on the mountain before Lexa became commander. It ended with all of their army dead from the fog that they released. 

That was until Clarke arrived.

“That doesn’t win a war. Numbers do. Bio-warfare does, and the grounders have both of those.”

Finn was silent for a minute and Clarke was tempted to just walk away. Let him stow on that for a while to see how ridiculous he was acting. But she sighed and looked down at the rough sketch book she had found while pillaging one day. 

“I’m upset about Charlotte too,” she whispered, “she was family to me. I can’t imagine what it feels like to lose a sister.” She picked her head up to see him looking at her with those big brown eyes she had once found herself falling into a long time ago. “But don’t let the death of your sister change who you are. She loved your peace rants, Finn.” 

Finn gave her a small smile and threw his arm over her shoulder with a sigh. “Thanks, Clarke.”

“Anytime Collins. Lets get back to camp before someone thinks we’ve gone missing.” 

As the pair walked back to camp, Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the fact that her heart was no longer beating rapidly around the peacemaker. The image of a certain sunkissed, curly haired, smart mouthed, asshole waiting for her back at camp popped into her brain as her cheeks started to heat up. 

Finn had eventually moved his arm away from her and she realized that he was going back into his same stoop he was in before she talked some sense into him. 

She understood. She was the same way when Wells came back and told her that her father didn’t make it. She was angry for weeks, even went as far as blaming Wells, who she was seeing at the time, for her father’s death. 

Now, she knows it’s not his fault and she’s apologize millions of times for her unfairly placed rage and he constantly tells her not to worry about it. 

She let out a sigh out as she watched Finn walk away from her, his head down with grief practically steaming off of him. She hated to see it but all she could do is support him in this time of need. 


	3. Act I : Part II

> _ Late Night Thoughts _

Bellamy sighed as he stepped around Jasper and Monty’s tent. It was maybe midnight if he looked up at the sky. Things have been hard here since Jake passed. 

He had no idea why Jake wanted him to be the stupid leader. He had trained with the hunters of Trikru all of his life so why Clarke’s dad thought he would make a good leader he had no idea. Wells was his second! 

It’s been almost 2 years since Graunkru lost their first Haihefa to the bunker and Heda decided to appease Jake’s wishes and appoint Bellamy as the next Haihefa instead of his own daughter. Which Clarke was in no place to be a leader at the time. She was acting out and blaming everyone so he saw why Lexa declared him as immediate Haihefa. 

And partly that Lexa knew that he would turn to Clarke when in need of help and Clarke would talk him out of some of the stupid plans he comes up with. 

Just like she had earlier in the day. But he didn’t know which was more stupider, her plan or his. 

His was his usual plan; go for revenge, storm the bunker and demand their leaders head. Being raised by probably the best hunter and warrior in Trikru didn’t really help his morals growing up. 

Hers was much more thought out and if the rest of the coalition were different, more merciful like Podakru or peaceful like the Floukru, then her plan had a better chance at working. But no, there were maybe three merciful clans in the coalition, four hostile clans and the rest were violent, only peaceful when ordered or in their favor. 

She managed to talk him into asking Lexa, their commander, for help with the war they were about to enter with the Bunker. How? He had no idea. That woman had persuasion skills out the ass. 

He grumbled and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair. “What the fuck am I doing?” he asked himself quietly. What he was talking about was still a mystery. Was he talking about the fact that he was about to let Clarke and the rest of Graunkru get humiliated in front of the rest of the rulers, or that he was in a serious relationship after years of one-night stands or booty calls. That his childhood sweetheart had managed to keep her half of his heart for years finally gave hers in return after watching her go through so many heartbreaks. 

“Bellamy?” 

A voice brought him out of his thoughts in a jolt. That's what he was doing. Her little sleepy pout as she stepped out of her tent made him smile but her sleep laced voice is what made his heart beat out of his chest.

He froze as he watched her let the flap fall close. It reminded him that they needed to work on the cabins faster before winter hits. And that he fucking woke this beautiful princess up from her beauty sleep. 

She rubbed her eyes quietly, humming softly at him. “What are you doing up so late, Bel?”

He gulped. He was on patrol for Miller as he wanted to spend the night with Bryan. And as much of a helpless romantic Clarke was, she was serious on patrol at night. And she’s a lot more strict on curfew and guard posts not that Charlotte’s passed. It's probably because of Mount Weather. She beat herself up for pulling that lever with those kids in there. So now she’s using her position to enforce the safety of their people. The kids. 

So he just stared at her for a minute before looking away, not able to lie to her face, “thinking?”

“Thinking?” 

She seemed to see right through his lie and when he looked back to her, he felt butterflies enter his stomach. Her eyebrows were raised and a little smirk displayed on her face. She looked fucking hot. Although, she always looked hot. 

He scratched the back of his neck and nodded, “yeah… thinking and… taking a walk!” 

_ Great lie Bellamy! Phenomenal! _

“Well, can I join you?” 

_ Fuck _ .

“Uhh.. I mean, sure!” 

Clarke turned and started walking without him. Her walk wasn’t normal. She swayed her hips and practically forcing her long blonde hair to dance with her every movement. He could tell she could see through his lie. But she knew him, he would never give up who he was covering for. 

Bellamy took maybe two long strides to catch up with his girlfriend then matched her strides so she could keep up with him comfortably. They were quiet for a while, stealing glances at each other. It wasn’t a comfortable silence. 

He and Clarke had gotten into a fight this morning about all of this. In lack of better terms, Bellamy had been getting cold feet about the plan and he had told Clarke in which she defended her idea and it ended in both of them storming out of the Infirmary. 

“Did I wake you?” he asked, trying to break this stupid tension they let come between them. 

She kind of jumped at his voice but looked over at him with interest. “U-uh no. I was up doing thinking of my own.” 

That was a lie. When she stepped out of her tent she was rubbing her eyes like she had just woken up. But he let it slide, didn’t want to start another fight about lying to each other even though he was covering for his best friend behind her back. 

They slipped into silence again and he loathed it. Sure, they weren’t the most PDA driven couple, they liked their personal space but they always were talking or holding hands or something to show that they were still there. They both have very bad abandonment issues.

Clarke looked up at him as her pinky wrapped around his. He stayed facing forward, making sure they weren’t going to trip over something, but he responded in lacing their fingers together. 

“Do you  _ really _ think we aren’t doing the right thing?” she asked him as she hopped over a rock that really needed to be removed from the path, “asking Lexa for help?”

Bellamy stopped them, releasing Clarke’s hand to grab her shoulder. He wasn’t going to sugar coat it this time. He didn’t want to get into a fight. “Yes, we are doing the  _ right  _ thing..” 

Clarke looked up at him with a challenging look, “but?”

He sighed, a little smile appearing on his face. “But, it's not how we’ve done things in the past.” He could see her little smile drop as she was getting discouraged. Everyone in camp knew she was a big peacetalker, just like Finn and Wells. And both of them weren’t on her side this time. She was alone on this, the only one fighting for the logical solution. He put both of his hands on her shoulders, making her stay put as he ducked his head to kiss her cheek. When she gave a little smile he continued, “the Coalition agreed for us to be our own Clan because we could take care of ourselves.” 

Clarke looked away from him. She had likely heard all of this before. 

“ _ I _ think… if we ask, they’ll just laugh in our faces and Lexa will be forced to turn us down.” 

Clarke let out a little sigh, like she was this close to giving up. Like she was grasping at straws now. He hated being the one to make her feel like this. “But… but Lexa knows us. She knows you! She’s your friend!” 

Bellamy sighed. Clarke knew all of this. She knew that in order to make all the grounders declare war on the Bunker, they would have to appease to Lexa’s favor or appease to the rest of the clans. “You know that doesn’t matter.” Clarke again looked away from him and he hated it. “We have to prove a point to the Coalition, Princess.” 

He saw her smile a little at the nickname. “The bunker bled them too.” It wasn’t a point she was trying to prove, it was her realizing that this is the only way they could possibly win the Coalition over. 

“That the only reason I agreed to do this.” He smiled, kissing her cheek to make her look at him. 

“Only reason?” she asked with a smirk. 

Bellamy wanted to roll his eyes because she knew exactly why he didn’t want to see Lexa. He hadn’t seen his friend in a couple months and shes going to be furious about his relationship with Clarke. 

They both had a crush on her when they were younger and as far as he knew, Clarke and Lexa hadn’t had any relationship past their mutual acquaintance. 

“You know I don’t want to talk to her about us.” 

She shook her head, crossing her arms. “Oh? 

“She's going to pissed I didn’t tell her the moment it happened,” he ran a hand through his hair before looking down at him. It was a lie. Lexa would be upset that Bellamy has Clarke now. That she doesn’t have a fucking chance anymore and he did not want to make her feel rejected in anyway. 

He groaned at her, “I only told her and O about my… feelings towards you-” he rolled his eyes as he saw his girlfriend laughing at him, “Clarke, stop laughing!”

Clarke looked up at him with a smile, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, “my god, you are so adorable.” 

Bellamy smiled back at her, running a hand through his hair, noticing he was doing that a lot right now. “Hey now,” he smirked, winking at her, “I have a rep to uphold here. Don’t be spreading that around.”

“Oh yeah? And what ‘rep’ do you have around here beside the teenage heart throb turned cold leader. You could be from Azgeda your so cold to girls now,” she smirked back at him.

Bellamy leaned into her, getting real close to her face with his arms crossed across his chest to keep his hands to himself. “Maybe that’s because I’ve been taken for almost a year,” he smirked at her, his eyes flickering down to her lips before he could help it. Wait had really been a year already?

She let out a breath on his lips, barely touching them and it was about drive him mad. Made him want to pull her against his lips and push her against a tree, slip her out of that jacket and just fu-

“You are such a goofb-”

“I can’t find Octavia.” 

Bellamy was first torn out of his dirty fantasy from Clarke’s sweet teasing words then by the horrors he's had since a kid. 

“What?” he asked Jasper who had a terrified face on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry these first few chapters seem scripted, I promise they'll get better. I originally came up with this idea on my instagram and did a story with screenies there. It's not finished and probably will never get finished with screenies just because I don't have face claims for some of these characters and some of them aren't in the show. But quite a bit of the first Act is scripted off of that.  
> If you guys want to see it in its beginning stages, my insta is Blake._.Griffin._Reyes  
> Also, if you would like to ask me things about my universe here, you can ask me there as well.


	4. Act I : Part III

> _ On the Verge of War _

Octavia held her breath as people ran past her, yelling in their radios about how prisoner 437 escaped. That was her. She knew it was her because she was the only one-to her knowledge-that was able to escape. The rest were in sleeping pods being blasted with radiation just like her friends were when they were younger. 

_ I have to get out of here.  _

She peeked around the corner to come face to face with a gun. One twitch of his finger and her head could be blown off. “I-I,” she began before the guard lowered his gun and put his hand to his lips. 

She did as instructed before he pulled her into an empty cell. Moments later, a galley of guards came running past the cell. 

When he relaxed so did she. He motioned for her to follow him as he ducked through the halls and eventually made their way to were there was no machine hum. 

Octavia took the chance to breathe as the guard pulled his helmet off. 

He turned around to look at her and an immediate smell of sweat and earth came off of him. He had a goofy smile on and it reminded her of someone. He looked really familiar too. He had golden blond hair with deep brown eyes. It almost made her heart flutter. 

It would have, if it wasn’t for what came right after. 

“Luke!” 

Two dirty hands wrapped around his chest, sending him stumbling forwards. 

Octavia pulled her rusty knife to her chest, ready to defend herself if need be. Even if it was a knife that would probably break on impact. 

“Woah, woah,” this ‘Luke’ put his hands up as the girl released him. Octavia wanted to think it was in fear of her. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

“What? But… your a guard.” She lowered her knife before she could tell herself not to. In the back of her mind, Indra’s voice was calling her a fool.

‘Luke’ nodded. “Yeah, I am. Only so I can sneak around here undetected. I’m part of Generation 8 and so is she. We just got left behind or something.” He looked towards the girl who was much younger than the two of them and the ‘Luke’ looked like he was about her brother’s age. 

“Why did Jake leave you two?”

‘Luke’ shrugged and motioned for Octavia to follow him, “I don’t know why he left Rose. Maybe because she was really young and hadn’t been the subject to the testing. I can’t really remember anything before 2 years ago. But my aging adds up to Gen 8. And I kind of remember Glass Sorenson.” 

“You know Glass?”

He nodded, sending a smile to her, “yeah. Glass was.. I don’t really know. Just remember her from when we were kids and saw her name on the Missing Board.” 

Octavia didn’t speak to Glass much. She never came out of Polis much less go live in the middle of the woods while they work on building Graunkru up. Instead of seeking the combat lifestyle, Glass went for the much more peaceful approach. 

When they had gotten older, Glass had become friends with Clarke who got her to train with her so she has some self defense but she still lives in Polis and shes Clarke’s appointed second. The two girls are close as can be and that's the only reason Octavia knows anything about the girl. 

They walked through the poorly dug tunnel with no talking. Octavia was scared that it might collapse the cave and they would be dead down here forever. 

When she saw light again, she immediately grabbed Luke’s gun and pointed it at him to which Rose gasped and went to run away. 

Luke stood still and slowly raising his hands up, “Octavia, please put the gun down. You’re scaring Rose.” 

Octavia looked to Rose who was hiding behind a tree. “Empty your pockets. Everything out of it.” 

“Octavia, we don’t have much time,” Luke said as he unclipped his belt and all of his ammo fell on the floor, “we need to get to the others.” 

“O-Octavia?”

She froze where she was. Was that Lincoln? She looked up to see her friend who had a sword raised in the air. She looked to Rose who was quivering and then to Luke who was still frozen in mid step. 

“What's going on? ‘Tavia. Clarke and Bellamy are freaking out. Where’ve you been?” 

“In the bunker…” she said a little out of breath. 

Lincoln immediately knocked the gun out of her hand, and inspected her. “Did they do anything to you?” 

“No… not to me,” she looked away from him, “they had Charlotte… they were testing her and I couldn’t hel-” 

Lincoln pull her into a protective hug, something he’s always done, even since she was little, growing up with him, “it’s okay, ‘Tavia… just breathe.” 

And she did so. But she also saw that Rose had come out a bit, her nose scrunching up in interest. 

Octavia pulled away after a while pulling Lincoln’s sword off his belt then looked to Luke, who was still frozen but had lowered his hands. 

She sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. “Go ahead,” she started, “pick up your gun. I’m not going to protect her.” 

Lincoln rolled his eyes, a small smile forming on the stoic man’s face before he motioned for Luke to do what she said and he did, picking up his belt and holstering his gun with a sigh.

“Can we go to to the others now? Get away from here before they come out to find us?” He asked with a gruff voice as Rose ran to his side. 

Octavia shook her head and pulled her hair up in a top knot, “We’re going to Char Ton. That’s where Graunkru is,” she said before looking back to Luke, “where everyone who escaped is. This Generation 8.” 

“You guys...” 

“Coexist with the ‘Surfaceborns’.” she nodded, “this is Linkon Kom Trikru. Lincoln of the Tree People…” Octavia said, gesturing her hands to her friend.

Luke had a blush on his face, obviously assuming that the surfaceborns were bad. She couldn’t blame him though, they are quite scary. 

“We need to get you back before your brother actually starts a war with the Bunker and kills himself and his people.” 

Octavia let a chuckle out, forgetting how protective her brother was since her rebellious stage has ended. “Yeah, let's get back… I bet Clarke has a massive headache right now.” 

She didn’t miss the way Luke looked super confused as they started to walk away. She also didn’t miss the way Rose skipped ahead of them, finally being able to enjoy the sun. She almost smiled at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Short chapter today, sorry. Like it said, most of the 1st act (mostly the beginning chapters) are scripted. This one isn't so much because I didn't have screencaps to make this scene happen with the instagram AU, but this is what I wanted to happen.   
> It should be getting better soon, I start going off script with the action sequences and stuff.   
> I don't know about the length, because I am one for theatrics. When I write, I like the think about what I would like to see in a show. If I end it here, will it draw more attention and get more people to read? But I do know of one super short chapter which I am planning to do a double upload to make up for it. It's because its a POV of someone I still didn't know how to exactly write as, still don't.   
> Anyway, don't starve me please! Gimme some feedback of what you would like to see. Leave some KUDOS!!!


	5. Act I : Part IV

> _ Heaven Only Knows _

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair as he was pacing in the makeshift ‘War Room’. All of his friends, who he has appointed to heads of their departments, were all around a central table waiting for him to calm the fuck down. 

But he couldn’t. 

It's been three weeks without his sister and a lot of Graunkru were getting angrier and angrier that Bellamy hadn’t done something. Even Clarke was about to burst. 

They had to put the meeting with Lexa on hold. That seemed to be the breaking point for Clarke. She seemed to give up on all of her goals and beliefs. 

But he had people to protect. Lexa always said to not have any ties, that Love was Weakness as a leader. And he had always brushed it off. In his opinion, (and Jakes) love is what powered most people, let them become human enough to sympathize and that's why Graukru is the way that Graukru is. 

You think Azgeda or Boudalan would be upset if one of there’s were taken? No way! 

This was one of their people gone missing. One of their elites and Bellamy was being a pacifist even when his pacifist girlfriend was bloodthirsty. 

Clarke was tapping the table, watching their head mechanic, Raven Reyes, work on recycling gunpowder to make more bullets. They had apparently gotten into her work time so she brought her materials here. 

No one was listening to Wells, who was listing the deaths of all of their friends who had died in the past couple months. No one really wanted to listen to that. They knew who had gone missing, they all carried it. 

Clarke had tears in her eyes and anytime their eyes would meet she would quickly look away from him to not so discreetly wipe her eyes. He sometimes hated that his girlfriend had grown up to think that showing emotion was a bad thing. But that's what happens when your a nightblood and trained with Titus. 

Bellamy slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump and shut the hell up. He saw across the table that Murphy, head of machinery, was smirking at him. He had been provoking him all week. 

“We need to plan, guys. We need to somehow get to Lexa and talk to her to see-” 

Murphy groaned, earning him looks of disdain from the rest of the party. But he didn’t care about that. That wasn’t who Murphy was. “Oh come on, Bellamy. That Princess got you into the peace talks too? Your little sister was taken!!” 

Bellamy glared at Murphy for disrespecting Clarke, but he knew that she didn’t need protecting the dagger that was thrown right beside his ear and is now sticking into the wall he was leaning on. 

Clarke huffed, looking a little out of breath from the outburst, and she was still pissed. “I don’t want peace, Murphy. But believe it or not, I don’t want you to die. None of you. And ensuring an army bigger than ours gives us a way better chance at living in the end.” 

Murphy gulped a little and it was satisfying to see everyone so shocked at the bloodthirsty Clarke Griffin. No one wants to mess with Wanheda. 

Wells grabbed Clarke’s arm, tugging her back from the table. She was shaking, something that happened when she was having flashbacks. 

Bellamy looked at Wells, silently asking him to calm her down while they finished talking and his co-leader nodded, nudging her away from the table. 

But before they even got to the door, Miles, some guard kid that was taking Murphy’s place on the wall, burst through the door, ragged breath. “Bellamy…” 

He panted for a bit before looking up at him, “Octavia’s back.” 

Clarke was the first one out the door, grabbing the kid by the shoulder and ordering him to show her where her best friend is. But Bellamy was a close second, taking a few long strides to meet up with them. The rest of the leaders followed suit, almost as eager as the couple. 

Octavia was yelling at a guard who had a gun to some guys head, refusing to let it down and Lincoln was ushering a little girl away from the chaos. 

“Octavia!” Clarke yelled, giving the entire group a scare. 

Bellamy pushed passed Miles and Clarke to reach his sister first. He pulled her sweaty dirty body to him, nearly crying with relief. 

“B-bell.. Bellamy tell Pina to lower the gun! Luke helped me out!” 

The guy that was being threatened was dressed in a real fancy uniform. Looked like the Bunker Guard uniforms. He had a gun in his holster, but his hands were behind his head. Did she say Luke? 

Bellamy nodded to them, to which they listened, putting their gun away. He looked back to his sister and kissed the top of her head. “Come on, let's get you to Clarke.”

“I’m fine, Bell… They didn’t hurt me.” 

Bellamy frowned, wondering why in the world the Bunker wouldn’t drain her immediately. He was happy that she wasn’t touched but it confused him. What was Kane and his men up to?

Before Bellamy could even think about checking on his sister, Clarke pulled her away from her, inspecting her arms and the exposed parts of her legs loosely. 

“They just let you go? They even sent a guard with you?” she asked, stoic as ever in front of the people. 

Octavia shook her head, “no. This is Luke and the little girl’s name is Rose. They were left behind from the ‘Generation 8’. Which is us. Luke helped me escape.” 

Bellamy froze at the name Generation 8. Kane and his men had to of taken Octavia. But why did they just let her sit and stow on an escape? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wells frozen staring directly at the guy Octavia called Luke. 

Clarke’s head popped up too, looking straight at the former guard. He was in awe at seeing them. “L-Luke? Like Luke from…” she whipped her head to look at Wells, who was horrified to say the least. Damn...

Wells gave her a nod, quickly looking away from the scene and muttering his goodbyes to the group. 

Clarke looked back at Luke and he jumped a little. Bellamy suspected he was on the end of her glare, “Idiot… Pina get him to the Infirmary Cabin. O I’m going to need you to go too. Just incase they put anything on you,” she said, holding his sisters hands like she was broken. 

Octavia nodded, hugging Clarke close and tightly. The girls exchanged a few pleasantries like ‘I’m sorry’s’ and ‘I missed you’s’ then Octavia was on her way to the infirmary, grabbing Lincoln on her way. 

The Leader’s took a scheduled break from the meeting, obviously needing some time to think about everything. 

Bellamy was sat up in the crows nest with a gun at his side. This was his quiet place. Usually didn’t let people up here but high authorized personnel. And even most of them didn’t come up here since this seemed to be were Bellamy went to think and no one knew when he would need the space.

He was watching people walk around the little town they had going for them. Some of them were slacking off from their job while others were carrying and lugging things around. It made him smile. Char Ton was starting to look like Polis. 

Jasper and Monty found the ingredients to make their moonshine here and they found the marijuana plants near here so they’ve popped a little shop up around the center, even though they usually just giving their stuff away for free. It still encouraged other people to do the same, finding and trading things with other clans. 

Raven even opened her shop for cleaning, making, and supply for weapons of various sorts. A lot of Graunkru used guns since the whole speculation about how the mountain would kill your clan if you touched a gun was over because of Clarke. But some, some who were seconded by someone from the other clans, used traditional weapons. 

Like Octavia. She was trained to use a gun if she needed to, but she liked using her sword better. Even though both him and his sister were trained by Indra, he preferred guns and bows. Long range weapons. 

Clarke was well diverse in both, being trained with Titus and all. She usually had two daggers at her side as well as a pistol holstered on her thigh. And if she was going somewhere she brought a handaxe and/or a rifle. 

But Raven, she was all guns and so was Murphy. They both didn’t pick up the Clan lifestyle like everyone else. Raven had always liked mechanics and technology and the Clans weren’t ones for that. So she spent most of her time in Mount Weather, when she wasn’t in Camp. 

And Murphy just didn’t like light things. He was their heavy gunner. Usually only used when they really needed it. 

That’s what made Graunkru so diverse from the rest of the Clans. That’s what made them so feared and a force to be reckoned with. Wanheda and her disciples. The agents of death. 

Wanheda, Blodreina, Fayagona, Blainenhef, and Trighefa. 

Bellamy sighed, letting his back hit the wood of the floor. 

“What’s got you in a rut?”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling under his arm that was thrown over his face. “Nothing… Just thinking of the past…” 

Clarke kicked his arm softly, silently telling him to sit up. Which he did and she sat down and pulled him back down to lay in her lap. “What about the past?” 

“Mouth Weather…” he muttered, knowing it was a sore subject for his girlfriend. “And how we are feared in the Clan’s eyes.” 

Clarke put her hand through his hair, “we were so young when that happened. It really scared all of us. We were the dogs of the Clans. They sent us to die..” 

Bellamy kissed her calf, nuzzling it. “I’m so sorry I let you do that alone, Princess.” 

“I locked you guys out. You couldn’t get in, Blake.” 

He shrugged, flipping over to lie on his stomach so he could nuzzle her stomach. “Still I was the one making you feel like you needed to be alone. That you had to bear it alone.” 

She shook her head, ready to protest, but he stopped her before she could say anything. “I hate that name.. The one they call you. Wanheda…” When she kept quiet, he continued, “at first, I kinda thought it was hot. Commander of Death… Wanheda. Thought it was fucking awesome that you were able to keep everything together like that. That you were a badass and never showed any emotion. Thought you were like this amazing Princess warrior badass.”

Clarke let out a giggle that vibrated through her stomach. “What changed your mind?”

“I heard you cry…” 

The mood went dark and he really hated it. Clarke was his goofy princess. She shouldn’t be acting like this around him, not afraid to show her emotions. 

“It was a night after we came back from Mount Weather and Lexa insisted on throwing us a party. You were named as the commander of death and us your agents. And we bowed to Lexa in exchange for our freedom to be our own Clan.” He laughed a little, remembering that was the first night Octavia tried Jasper and Monty’s moonshine. “You managed to sneak away from the party and O wanted me to go find you. So I managed to slip away from Echo long enough to see you sitting out on the balcony, sobbing away. Ruining your war paint by the way.” 

He looked up to see Clarke looking away from him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She gave him a broken laugh. “You know the reason I was crying that night?” 

She looked at him with those big sad eyes and quivering bottom lip and he wanted to beat the person who made her cry. Which in this case would be him.

He sat up, looking right at her, waiting for her to continue. 

“I kept hearing Wallace’s voice in my head. He kept calling me a monster… I kept seeing Maya and her pitiful smile telling me that it was okay. I kept seeing all of those kids that walked down the hall right before we breached the Mountain. I kept seeing my dads face when Lexa announced me as Wanheda.” 

“Clarke..” 

“I heard you, and O… and Lincoln and Raven, Murphy. Everyone who was helping me screaming at me. And I heard Monty’s words that there would’ve been another way. If I had just listened to him and my dad about waiting on the siege.” 

She had the balls of her hands pressed into her eyeballs. Almost to keep the tears from leaking. But her dam was breaking and she fell into his chest. “I’m haunted with all of them. Every damn night I hear their curses, their cries… I see their fucking faces in misery and they didn’t do a damn thing!”

Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug, shushing her. He didn’t really care if she was loud but he knew that she would care. That she wouldn’t want anyone else to see her like this. She didn’t even want Bellamy to see her like this. “It's okay, Princess… you weren’t the person you are now.” 

“And I hate that! I should’ve been thinking rationally not emotionally. I knew it would’ve been a better chance to just kill the people in charge and get those kids ou-”

Bellamy planted his lips on hers to shut her up. She was getting worked up over something that happened over 5 years ago. But he had to admit, his heart warmed at the thought of her screaming at Raven and the rest that they needed to go in because of him. That she wasn’t thinking with that big brain of hers, instead her heart What she wanted to do because she knew that he was in there. 

He pulled away, holding Clarke’s face with his callused hands. “We were just kids then, Princess. They had just killed Monroe and Asher. No one faults you for doing what you did at the time. Any kid that lost their friends would want revenge, especially if they were about to drill into your dad.” 

Clarke looked away quickly, kind of shying away from his touch. She did this when she was upset with herself, he had learned over the years of being her friend. He didn’t know why she did it, but she even did it with her dad when he was alive. He had come to the conclusion that it was because of Titus and his stupid ‘love is weakness’ shit. 

He squeezed her tighter, cradling her head with his large worked hands. “Just try to forget about it.. Don’t let it get to you, okay.” 

She nodded, even though she was still gripping his shirt, her eyes still leaking their dangerous liquid. Even though she wasn’t, she told him she was fine. 

He sighed, looking down to the ground, seeing Raven and Octavia heading towards the War Room. Bellamy never loathed going into that place more than he did right now. 

“Princess… we need to get going.” 

She nodded again but made no movement to get up. She needed a little bit more time to get herself together. A little more time to put her game face on. 

After a couple minutes, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Let’s get going, Trighefa.” 

He watched her solemnly make her way down her the ladder. Bellamy had never hated his ‘name’. Trighefa was an honor to him. It reminded him of that comic book ‘Dead Shot’. Trighefa meant the Shooter King, complimenting his accuracy with his long range weapons. It didn’t mean anything horrid like Commander of Death or the Red (blood) Queen like the two girls in his life. 

He followed Clarke down the ladder and into the War Room. Just watching his girlfriend put her wall back up was killing him. 

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked into the room, sighing at the scene before him. Raven and Murphy were at it again, screaming across the table at each other. Well, Raven was Murphy wasn’t. Murphy was just smirking at her which made Raven even more angrier. The hot headed girl was about to pop a muscle if it were for Octavia and her loud mouth. 

“Alright lovebirds, shut the hell up. Bellamy’s here we have to start the meeting.” Octavia rubbed her head like she had a headache from listening to the two of them even if it were just a minute. He chuckled and went to the head of the table as the room quieted down. 

Both Clarke and Octavia gave a smirk to the two who had red faces and glaring at the other. Bellamy just rolled his eyes and sat in his seat, glad his mind was off his girlfriend and back onto the war. 

“Alright… where we left off before the break-” 

“I was calling you out for all of these peace talks-” Murphy began but was soon interrupted by Clarke who stood up, her hands on the table. She wasn’t so sad mad now, she was just plain mad. Angry even. 

“And I was telling you that we are going to have a fucking war, Murphy. That we were just going to seek help in this fucking war that you are craving so bad.” Clarke glared at Murphy, angry and even ready to kill this boy for insulting him. 

Octavia put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder, trying to calm her down with a simple touch, “Bellamy is doing the best he can, Murphy. He’s trying to keep all of us alive. Why don’t you try it sometime?” 

Wells stood, sighing, “so it's settled. We set off for Polis in the morning to ask Lexa for help?” 

The people around the table nodded, looking at each other for conformation. Bellamy sighed, thankful that this was over. 

“Me, Clarke, Murphy, and Wells are going tomorrow morning.” Octavia stood, ready to protest, “Octavia and Raven are going to stay here to watch over camp. Understood?” 

The table solumely nodded, accepting the fate their leader put on them. “Great. Alright, let's get going.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This chapter was not scripted at all and is one of my favorite ones! From here on out, things should stop being so forced and monochrome. Only one other chapter is tricky because I had such a hard time writing it.   
> ANYWAY! Don't forget to leave some author fuel. Kudos and Comments! I am happy the way things are going right now! Please tell me your opinions too!


	6. Act I : Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo! I kind of want to warn you, some mentions on panic attacks here, nothing to bad. But its a common theme here for the character.

> _ The 'L' Word _

“Wells! Wells, wait..” 

The boy turned around to see his lovely girlfriend dodging her way through the crowd that had begun to form around their lovely leader’s tent. They were about to head out, and apparently their friends and family wanted to send them off. It was endearing but also concerning. The last time he saw this many people together was Jake’s funeral 

He gave her a smile, letting his rifle hang from his shoulder. “Yeah?”

She stood on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. 

The way he looked at it, there were two types of happy relationships. One like theirs, where they tend to show their affections, where they have their time and don’t do a lot of things together, where they barely fight because they are in two different circles. 

Then there were relationships like Bellamy and Clarke’s relationship. They don’t seem to mind being together but no one really realized that they were together until one of them initiates contact or affection which is not often. Where they run in the same circle so fights are bound to pursue because of different ideals. 

Both were good in their own right, but one was the one he preferred. Not that Clarke and his relationship was amazing. 

Why was he defending a relationship that ended over 4 years ago. 

“Just wanted to say goodbye before you leave..” she kissed him again and he saw a couple people cringe at their affection. 

He sighed and hugged her quietly. He really didn’t want to leave her but he needed to make sure Clarke stayed level headed in this. Being around her childhood rival made her a little more hot headed than usual. 

“Bye Sasha.. I’ll tell your father that you said hi,” he smiled at her before kissing her head with a frown. He still hated that she had insisted on coming with him when they got Graunkru land even though she was rightfully part of Trishankru. They were just two lovesick puppies back then. Now look at them. In love and about to fight a war. 

“Thanks, tell him I’ll come visit soon!” she said as he started to walk away from her. “And make sure Clarke doesn’t rip anyone's head off while your gone!” She let out a giggle before what he could only assume was her walking away. 

He cringed at the thought of his old friend so mad at anyone where she would rip their heads off. Instead of ripping it off like the old hyperbole states, she would either blast it off with a shotgun; slice it off with a sword; or simply snap the neck of the person offended her.

Speaking of Clarke, there was her boyfriend, coming out of the showers, shirt in hands. 

His head shot up holding his shirt out, about to put it on when Atom asked him a question. Wells wasn’t close enough to hear the question he could guess what it was by Bellamy’s answer. 

“Maybe, but she trusts me like I trust her,” he gave his second a shrug before sending his ridiculous grin his way. “Is the group ready to leave?” 

Wells mocked him by the way he shrugged his shoulders. Bellamy rolled his eyes, and waited for a real answer. “As far as I know. Haven’t seen your girl or your boy.” 

Bellamy coughed and glared at him for the tease. It was a brotherly tease, they both knew that. “Murphy isn’t mine, Jaha. If anything he’s Raven’s.” Wells snorted at the purposeful jab at the mechanic who was too proud to admit she was crushing on the heavy gunner. “Atom watch after O, make sure nothing happens to her and make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Atom nodded went on his way, turning to watch Kendall walk away from his with a smirk on her lips. 

He shook his head and waited for Bellamy go ahead of him so he could follow behind. He could see the stress present in his friend’s shoulders. 

In a way, he was glad the burden of Haihefa was off his shoulders. He could tell it took a toll on the older boy. He was no longer the party playboy that yelled for revenge and whatever the hell we want. He had flipped completely. 

Settled down, running what was basically a family now that they only have a few kids left. Most of the 100 that was taken out of the Bunker went to other clans to pursue their own life and liberty. Only a couple stayed to watch the construction of their home. To fight for their kind. 

But at least his wasn’t as bad as Jake. The man he knew as Clarke’s father was kind and forgiving and willing to do a bad thing for a good cause. But as soon as Graunkru was established as the 13th clan, he was the hollow shell of what he was before. He made time to be Clarke’s dad, always there for her but he had to be there for almost 50 other kids with relationship problems, or ‘oh my god, is this what a period is?’, or ‘I had a nightmare so I’m not going to sleep’. Just shite like that. 

Jake didn’t have any help but he made sure that Bellamy did. He made sure Bellamy was their king so there would be someone who could say no to the kids but he also made sure there was someone to tell Bellamy no. 

Soon enough, Bellamy was kneeled in front of a resting Octavia, making sure she knew what to do while they were away. 

This didn’t happen often. Bellamy didn’t leave Char Ton a lot seeing as he had his official advisor as his girlfriend. And if he did leave Wells was usually here to run camp. But Bellamy ruled that Wells would accompany them for some odd reason. 

“Be careful. Please Bell..” she said as Bellamy readjusted her leg brace one last time before standing. “I don’t want to lose either of you.” 

Clarke threw some bag over her shoulder, making sure not to hit anyone, and grunted. “We’ll be careful ‘Tavia. I’m not going to let your brother get hurt and not bring whatever hurt him down.” 

Octavia shook her head before looking very closely at her best friend. “Not just him. C. You too.”

Bellamy let out a laugh as he grabbed his jacket from Murphy and slid it on. “You really think I would let anything happen to her?” 

Octavia looked unmoved. Like she was still not believing in the couples capabilities when it came to each other. She sighed and hung her head, “no, you wouldn’t let anything hurt her and get away with it.” She looked back up at her brother wit fire in her eyes. “But I want to put it over both of your heads that you’re expected back home.” 

Bellamy ruffled his little sisters hair which she batted his hand away. “Understood. Princess makes it back alive.” He saw Clarke smile at that, crossing her arms at her boyfriend. 

He heard a scoff from behind him. Oh god. What was Murphy going to say now to mess this up. Murphy sniffed, rubbing his nose before speaking. “Can it you two. We all know you love each other, ya saps. Don’t rub it in to us single Folk.” 

He watched as both Bellamy and Clarke bristled but only Clarke spoke. “No one said anything about love.” 

Aw Damn. Why the hell would you say that Murphy. Now you ruined everything. 

Clarke stalked off without the group. He looked to Bellamy who had a dark look on his face. “Bell-.” 

“Look dude. I didn’t mean to upset her.. I was just trying to make fun…”

Bellamy waved it off, before turning to give his sister one last hug. The he turned to Wells and glared. “Go on! Your Clarke’s escort. She’s not supposed to walk off by herself!” 

Wells nodded quickly before jogging up to the raging beast that had golden blond locks. 

“Clarke! Clarke! Wait up.” 

Thanks to Wells’ long legs he was able to catch up with her pretty quickly. But when he saw her face it wasn’t exactly mad or raging as her retreating form made it to be. But it was an emotion that he wasn’t used to seeing on her face. Confusion. 

It was mixed with a little anger but Wells had known her long enough to know that it was just for show, to cover up the confusion she was feeling. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, not cautious but in a soft tone. But his attempt was ignored as they continued walking. 

He realized that the boys were following behind him and Murphy was failing as a friend towards Bellamy, who just seemed stoic. But he was watching Clarke’s every move. Making sure she didn’t trip or she could get over the big rocks. Kind of being the mother hen he was known to be with all of his friends. 

It warmed his heart, knowing that Bellamy cared that much about his best friend. But then again, for all Wells knew was that Bellamy wasn’t not hurt at all about Clarke’s outburst. 

He looked back to Clarke, who’s face had turned sour. He took a chance again, placing his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay Clarke? You blew up back there.” 

Clarke just looked at him for a moment before sighing. “Yeah, just…” she let out a loud sigh, “I really don’t want to admit that I’m in… the ‘L’ word with him.” 

Wells rolled his eyes. She had this stupid irrational fear of love. Because of Titus and his stupid nightblood training. “You know you hurt Bellamy, right.” 

She flinched, casting a glance back at her boyfriend who was looking at her. She quickly faced forward, her face tight with grief. Good, she needed to feel something. 

But her emotions quickly were hidden from the world as her stoic face came back on. “I have bigger fish to fry, Wells.” 

“Bigger than your relationship. With the guy you know you love.” 

She flinched again. Wells knew he was shooting shots into her. Getting right up under the armor she so bravely puts on. Especially saying the ‘L’ word about Bellamy to her face with no caution. 

It was Wells turn to take a glance at the the two boys behind him. Murphy was no longer talking, seeming to be afraid to say anything more.

“Wells..” 

Clarke’s voice made him face her. 

“We are about to start a war. This isn’t the moment to tell him that I feel that way anyway.” 

Wells just sighed, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. “Whatever you say Clarke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Here's another chapter! Hoped you liked! Got some good(?) Bellarke in here, also some Wells Angst? He is just the backup boy after all. hmmm. Tell me what you thought!  
> Give me some author fuel!


	7. Act I : Part VI

> _ Parent to Child _

Abigail Griffin has made a lot of mistakes in her lifetime. One of them is letting her husband take her child away from her. Clarke was her baby girl and Jacob Griffin let her be raised in the company of those surfaceborns. 

Abby should’ve told Jake no, not let her baby girl be taken by the man she loved who obviously didn’t love her back. Oh no, Jacob Griffin did not love her and the way she did things around the lab. 

But her baby girl was out there, feeling all of the effects of earth without her.

Jake disapproved of the Radiation Blasting. The Blasting that he came up with. The Blasting he did on himself before anyone. He loathed all of his coworkers for putting their children through it because he knew what it felt like. 

He definitely hated that she had been the one in charge of Project B. And he definitely hated that she had drained a nightblood and infect their daughter with the blood which pretty much saved her life when the rest of Gen 8 got that awful virus that the surfaceborns gave them. 

And she hated most of the things that drove her husband away. But Clarke was the only thing she had left of him. And she had to have her. Even if that rational part of her brain told her that Jake did it to protect their daughter. 

“Abby.” 

She turned to see her husband's replacement. Marcus Kane. Now head of the science department and in charge of the monitoring of Gen 8. 

“Are you sure you want to do this. Clarke is happy where she is. It could ruin her life. It could fry the chip in her neck and it's a chance that it could fry her brain too.” Kane looked at her with those disapproving eyes. “Are you sure you want to take a chance on killing your only daughter?”

Abby nodded, looking up at the information module of the said girl. “She has to know I’m her mom.” She looked over to him with a smile. Some would say crazed smile. “Wouldn’t you want Bellamy to know who you are?” 

She watched as Kane stiffened before looking away from her. “Bellamy already knows who I am, Abby.” 

Before she could get a word out he shook his head, “it doesn’t matter. What matters is, what she would think of you.” Kane pointed up to Clarke’s module, right beside Bellamy’s. “Do you think Clarke is able to forgive you?

Abby took a second to think. Not that it was much. She had already blasted herself with so much radiation most of her cells were mutated to the point she was about to die. She was lucky that her hair wasn’t a noticeable thinning. 

“Take me to the table.” 

~

Kane sighed, running a hand over her aging face. He had to monitor Abby but he needed to send a message to Bellamy to help Clarke understand everything. To make sure Clarke doesn’t let anything slip. 

“Damnit,” he grumbled, typing away at the keys to try and make Bellamy realize what’s going on. 

“Come on Bellamy. You need to help Clarke,” he whispered to the screen before looking over to Abby, “and I need to help her mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the famed short chapter. I am obviously jumping out of my comfort zone while writing as Abby. But as promised it is a double upload, so go read the next chapter and get away from the monstrosity of this one and read the next one.  
> As always, don't forget to feed the author because I am stuck on a new chapter that so happens to be in Abby's perspective again. Give some kudos and comments my way if you want.


	8. Act I : Part VII

> _ Blood is Thicker than Water, but Water Taste a Whole Lot Better _

“Sleep tight Clarke,” Wells smiled as he sat at the fire. Bellamy and Murphy had went to sleep a while ago, leaving Clarke and Wells to talk. It also left her to think about everything. About how she was living her life. 

Just by dating Bellamy she was breaking Titus’s rules. ‘You shall not feel, it will make you weak minded.’ So why was she so scared to say that word. 

She tossed over to look at her boyfriends sleeping form. She felt herself smile. She was scared, that's what it was. 

She was scared to tell him that she loved him and he would be gone. She was cursed, she knew she had to be. Laura, her ex girlfriend died from the Bunker. Finn was in love with someone else, Wells and her fell out. She was scared to lose Bellamy to anything. She wanted to stay by his side forever

Bellamy rolled over in his sleep, moving to grab for her, obviously driven to grab the warm thing beside him. She let him put his hand on her waist but stayed on her fur. She didn’t want him to wake up in the morning and freak that he was holding her. 

Instead she just shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep. 

But she wasn’t greeted with the screams of her friends or the image of her father’s dead figure. 

No, she was greeted with a cold stone floor. A concrete floor. Was she in Mount Weather? No, this felt all to real and clean for her to be dreaming. 

She looked around and it looked like a cell. Like a proper solitary cells. She panted, trying to get her breath back. “What… where am I?” she asked no one but just testing the echo of the cell. 

Suddenly, Bellamy and a slightly better looking cell appeared where the back of her cell was. “Somewhere bad,” he said. This Bellamy looked cleaner… but he didn’t have the tan, healthy skin she was used to. He didn’t have those freckles she was used to. “Kane promised me he’d keep you out of this.” 

She frowned, moving over to her boyfriend as he paced around his side of the cell. “Keep me out of what? Who is Kane?” 

He looked at her before moving closer to her. But he seemed to stop at the line where his cell stopped. It was like he couldn’t come closer. And she wanted to feel his warm body more than ever right now. 

He placed his hand on what seemed like an invisible wall. A ripple fell from his hand, proving her theory of the invisible wall. “Princess, it's going to sound crazy, but you have to trust me.” She joined him, placing her hand against his. It was cold to the touch, almost like stone yet it looked like a clear liquid when she touched it. But she imagined feeling his hand and that seemed to make it feel warmer. He sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head against the wall. 

“You’re dreaming, princess. We are asleep right now, on our way to Polis to talk to Lexa about the war.” 

Bellamy picked his head back up before walking around his furnished room. 

“What?”

“Our parents.. Jake and my mom… they escaped the bunker with the 100 of us. That's 100 kids, Clarke. Haven’t you ever wondered how they did it. They had inside help, princess. My dad, Kane, he helped my mom and your dad but stayed for the sake of appearances, to make sure the other scientist didn’t do anything to us.” 

He made his way around the room before walking right up to her. It looked like he really wanted to tell her something. 

“He… he put me here to warn you… and Kane wouldn’t want to talk to you. Someone wants to talk to you, Princess. Whoever walks through that door in just a second, don’t trust a word they say.” 

She bristled, “then how can I trust you?”

Bellamy smiled softly at her, letting his hand touch the wall in front of them. “God, I love you.” 

Both of them bristled, he groaned. “Sorry… I don’t have filter in here…” 

Literally the second he finished speaking, footsteps started from outside her door. “Shit…” 

Bellamy placed his hands on the wall, “Clarke, listen to me. Do not trust anyone who comes through that door. Kane said.. Shit.. I will tell you everything when we wake up, okay?” He kissed the invisible wall before he disappeared from her sight. And now it was her worst nightmare. Being alone.

“Wait.. Bell-” he was already gone. And the door clicked open, making her twirl around. “Who are you.” 

The old sickly woman looked at her, smiling brightly at her. “Clarke..” she said, reaching out for her. When Clarke made an effort to move away, the woman drops her arms. “You’ve grown so much.” 

She reeked of radiation, even smelling like the disease as she ran towards her. Clarke was engulfed in a hug by this mysterious woman. Clarke quickly pushed her away and almost covered her nose. The radiation was seeping out of this woman's pores almost. 

“Clarke!” the woman quite literally stomped her foot like a toddler. This woman wasn’t right in the head. She looked so sick and she was acting like a child. 

Clarke only looked at her like she was crazy. “I don’t know who you are!” she laughed, her eyes filling up with tears. The woman had a vibe to her that Clarke’s mind was telling her that she was someone important to her. But with Clarke’s gut feeling and with Bellamy telling her to not trust anything her mind pulls into this place, she wanted to get away from this woman as fast as possible. 

The woman finally seemed to calm down a little, still the crazed look in her eye though. And Clarke really didn’t like the words that came out of her mouth. 

“I’m your mom, baby.” 

Clarke stepped farther away from her, ending up being pressed against the wall that was connected Bellamy’s cell to hers. 

“Sweetheart, it's okay. Just come to mama.” 

Clarke, in her fear, was only able to shake her head. No, she wanted to get as far away from this woman as possible. _Bell… please, wherever you are, end this please._

“Clarke, come here now!” 

Her voice was more angry now. It made Clarke reel in fear. 

“No! You aren’t my mom!” she screamed, the tears finally escaping her eyes. “You killed dad! You made me and my friends flee the Bunker! You cursed me with black blood!! I hate you!” 

Her ‘mom’ shook her head, “that black blood save you Clarke. How else do you think you survived the plague the Ice Nation put on you?” 

_She was watching us._ Clarke screwed her eyes shut. 

“Let me go!!!” She said, her body shaking with fear before everything went dark. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Turn her over!” Bellamy’s voice cracked as Wells and Murphy turned Clarke on her side. She was vomiting black liquid that had to be her blood. 

Both of the boys were startled when Bellamy woke up from his deep sleep to turn to Clarke. He had heard her screaming from his cell but Kane wouldn’t let him help. He had been screaming from Kane to do something and finally his father did. His dream and Clarke’s were terminated. Only Clarke had ended hers in a state of terror, an emotion that the chips didn’t like apparently. 

“Come on Griffin, wake up,” he heard Murphy whisper to his friend. Wells was silent in all of this, just concentrated on helping Clarke. 

Finally, Clarke took control of her body, her shoulders heaving to hack up the rest of the gunk. Bellamy couldn’t help but smile before taking his girlfriend’s hair. She was going to be angry with him, she was going to yell at him. But right now, all he cared about was that she was alive and the chip hadn’t fried her brain. 

“Bell-?” her broken voice came in between her heaves, both of their friends beside them seemed to suck in a breath of air. 

“Right here, Princess,” he whispered, kissing her shoulder blade, before smiling at Wells who had almost collapsed with relief. 

“Go on to sleep boys, I’ll stay up with her.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that I love this chapter. Maybe it's because of the last chapter but this is probably my favorite chapter in the first Act (yes I've gone farther than the first act). I feel like I've completely made it with this chapter, this chapter sets the tone for the rest of the book. And just the vulnerability the characters feel in this chapter makes me adore it.  
> Like I said in the last chapter, don't starve the author. Feed me some kudos and comments so I can turn it into content


	9. Act I : Part VIII

> _ The Family We Choose  _

Octavia sighed, rubbing her temple as she watched the trainees spar. None of them knew how to actually use a blunt sword, yet they wanted to learn. She now knows why Indra got so mad at her and Bellamy for holding them wrong. 

But the one in the back, the one sparring with Lincoln because he was the odd one out, seemed great at it. Then again, he was already trained by the bunker with a gun. Everyone else just seemed to be playing. 

She also heard Ravens snickers from the archery grounds. Her trainees seemed to be doing so much better than hers. 

“Alright!” Octavia yelled, knocking a lot of people out of their play time. “20 minute break then we actually spar and not play Castle, got it?” She ordered, staring straight a group of four. 

Bellamy’s group left yesterday morning and people thought now was the time to slack on the cabins since the more stricter leaders were gone. The healers thought it was time to slack off since Clarke was gone. Pretty much the entire camp thought it was time to party and not get anything done. 

As much as Octavia would love to break her brother’s rules, she had an example to set. She was an elite now. She couldn’t do whatever the hell she wanted anymore. She had guards to order, people to train, a town to run. Lincoln and Luke walked up to her, both of their shirts off mind you, with a big smile on their faces. Lincoln and Luke had bonded over the night they spent together and now they were inseparable. 

“What did you think, Tavia?” Lincoln asked, pulling his flask up to his lips and- oh.. Okay. 

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of the unbelievable hotness that is Lincoln. “Uh, that, you two were pretty much the only ones actually sparing,” she said, running a hand through her loose hair. Lincoln was with Luke all morning so he wasn’t able to braid her hair in replacement of Clarke or Bellamy. “Seriously, a healer and a newbie is better than most of the trainees I’ve had for months.” 

Luke chuckled, looking towards the woods. “Don’t be too hard on them, I am a trained guard.” 

“Luke, you don’t understand hard if you think I’m being hard on them.” Octavia leaned forwards, snapping her fingers in front of him. “I was trained by the Indra kom Trikru! That shits like bedrock hard.” 

Lincoln laughed, a true sight to be seen from the man. Lincoln rarely showed any emotion while out in public, always the stoic dreamboat so many Graunkru girls dreamed of. She was one of the lucky ones to see his true nature. The absolute goofball he is behind closed doors. 

“You guys keep talking about Indra and I still don’t know who this person is,” Luke explained, snapping his fingers back at Octavia. 

Lincoln’s eyebrow rose at the boys movements, clearing his throat when he met eyes with Octavia. “She’s Bellamy and Octavia’s mentor. One of the best warriors of Trikru and the Commanders right hand woman.” 

Luke’s eyes widened, even he could tell it was a big deal. “Wow,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair, “thats… awesome. You and Bellamy got picked out of a hundred kids?” 

Octavia laughed, “no, we wouldn’t stop bothering her. She finally agreed to train us after months of pestering.”

“It was discovered that Clarke was a natblida so she was recruited by Titus to train with the other natblida’s. Octavia and Bellamy didn’t like that Clarke got special treatment because of the color of her blood so they kept asking Indra to train them instead.” 

Luke looked at them like they were crazy. “Clarke has different colored blood?” 

Octavia wanted to laugh a little. He was so innocent. “Yeah, she has Black Blood. Jake eventually told us that her mom injected her when she was a baby so that why she didn’t have to compete in the concave.” 

“Thank god she didn’t, Lexa would’ve let her win.” 

Octavia looked at Lincoln with a confused look. “Lexa wouldn’t have let Clarke win.” 

Lincoln shook his head, “she wouldn’t have killed Clarke…” 

Luke gasped, covering his mouth. “Killed?” 

Octavia grimaced, “yeah, the conclave is a battle to the death for Heda. Only natibla’s compete.” Luke looked horrified. Octavia honestly couldn’t blame him. “It's the way of the surfaceborns, Luke. A lot of the Clans are really violent. Graunkru is one of the more peaceful ones.” 

Lincoln choked on a chuckle in which Octavia just glared at him. “We are! Do you think Azgeda would be like this!?” 

Lincoln shook his head, “n-no. But peaceful and Graunkru aren’t two words I would use together.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes, “whatever, you two take your break, I need to check on the Cabins.” she said before walking away from the two boys. 

“Bye ‘tavia.” Lincoln called after her. She knew fully that he was watching her leave them so she put a little sway in her hips. She heard a cough from behind her, but from what boy she will never know. 

As she walked through what they called the ‘Square’ she smelled some delicious smell and it just so happened she knew exactly where it was coming from. So she decided to hop on by the vendor who was cooking up some deer. 

She placed her hands down with a soft thud and it was enough to break the two lovebirds gaze at each other. “How is my favorite couple doing?” she asked, as Harper stood up from kneading the dough they were making. 

“Not a couple, O. But were fine. Monty and Jasper have had a lot of business since Bellamy’s gone, so Monty wanted to help me with my stand since a lot of his customers are going to come here in a little bit,” Harper explained, her face slightly pink as she talked to her friend. 

Octavia looked at her like she didn’t say anything out of the ordinary. “Again, how is my favorite couple doing?” 

Monty just blushed, moving to take over the kneading. “Were not a couple, Octavia. And why are we your favorite couple?” He asked, looking up at her. “Not that we are one!” he said, cowering away from the glare his not girlfriend sent him. “Just, what about your brother and Clarke. Or Wells and Sasha?” 

“Pah, Clarke is my best friend and Bellamy is a loser. That doesn’t count. Wells and Sasha are too perfect. And if I compliment you guys, Harper will give me free stuff,” she bounced up and down excitedly, “like that deer jerky I smell. Please Harp??”

“No,” she shook her head, smirking at her friend. “Your trying to spread rumors about me and poor Monty.” Octavia looked to Monty who was trying and failing to surprise a smirk towards the dough. 

Octavia groaned, letting all of her upper body weight fall on Harper’s front counter. Her words fell short at her lips as she spotted a dark on the side of Monty’s neck. 

“Harper!” 

The girl jumped a little, not used to the high pitched noise that came out of Octavia’s mouth. 

“Did you-” 

Harper’s entire face went red when she realized what Octavia had seen. “Shut up! No!” the embarrassed girl hopped over counter to put a hand over her mouth. “We will be right back Monty,” she called, dragging Octavia away from the square. 

When they got far enough away Harper let go of Octavia’s mouth, given her the famous pout that Harper was known for. “O, please. I told Monty not to tell Jasper. He’s going to be mad if he finds out I told you so please… please don’t say anything.”

Octavia rolled her eyes, “I already told you I won’t tell anyone. You slept with Monty?” 

She burned red, “Octavia!” 

“So you did! Oh my god! Did you talk to Clarke about the herbs?” 

Harper’s face went sour. “Fuck.. Octavia, it just happened so fast. What do I do?” 

Octavia placed her hands on her friend's shoulder. “Harp, stop. Breath. It’s okay. We’ll figure something out. Just wait for Clarke to get back and she’ll test you. I’m sure she’ll do it private. Just calm..” 

Harper was nodding along with Octavia, just listening but not processing, Octavia could tell. The poor girl had always chosen her family. She never had to deal with actual blood relatives. But being pregnant. Even if the girl was almost 19, it's a little young to start being a mom. 

“Harper, everything will be okay. You just need to keep calm. Don’t freak out. I’m sure your not pregnant. It was both of your first times, right? 

She was just talking to a brick wall but Harper couldn’t go back to Monty like this. Monty would have a heart attack. 

Octavia had a lot to work with while her brother was away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovlies~   
> This chapter is super short but important, of course.   
> The Upload Schedule now it every Tuesday and Thursday! Mark it on your calendars!


	10. Act I : Part IX

> _ Avoidance _

Clarke let out a raspy sigh. Her throat still hurt from the acid vomit she had puked in the middle of the night last night but she had insisted that she was fine and they keep moving. They didn’t have anytime to waste. 

But, of course, towards the end of the day, the boys had to take a pee break. Aka, Murphy had to take a dump. So they decided to just set up camp for the night. She hadn’t spoken or even gotten near Bellamy since last night, needing some time to think everything over. And Bellamy got that, hopefully. 

So, while he was checking in with Atom, she was marking some places on their map that needed to be documented. They weren’t avoiding each other. No.. not at all. She just wasn’t in the talking mood today. 

Another raspy sigh came out of her mouth followed up by a cough. 

“Why are you avoiding him?” 

She jumped a little, not expecting Wells to be right beside her. 

“Avoiding who?” she answered dumbly, turning to look at him, “I’m not avoiding anyone,” she was just digging herself deeper into this pit. 

When Wells said nothing but looked at her, she sighed, still raspy. It hurt to talk actually. “It's not my fault! We’ve been busy all day today. With the ‘L’ word…. You know he told me he loved me last night. After everything that happened.. Ugh!” She grunted before grabbing for her water pouch and taking a gulp. 

Wells only looked at her like she was stupid. He was doing that a lot lately. Finally, he sighed, putting his hand on his hip before continuing. “Clarke, I’m sure if you just tell him how your feeling about Love, he’ll understand. He knows about Titus’s upbringing, and about your fear to love, but Clarke, he's not going anywhere.” Wells let out a laugh. “If your worried about him leaving you, or dying, I promise you Clarke, he isn’t going to go easy.” 

Clarke grabbed her elbow and hugged her stomach. “Wells, it's not just that I’m afraid to lose him… I’m afraid I’m going to be the reason leaves or dies. I’m a wanted woman in most Clans, only untouchable because of the Commander. If I do something to piss them off, they could take Bellamy because I love him.” 

Wells finally smiled at her, for the first time today. He placed his hands on her shoulders, “well, Wanheda,” she flinched at the name, “I know you’ll destroy the entire clan to get him back. You are the reason Graunkru is feared to this day. They know if they take one of your agents of death,” another flinch, “the rest will be coming shortly after.” 

Clarke just looked away from him, “but what if I’m too late, Wells. I’ve been cursed with this name, and this blood. Who knows what’ll be coming after me. I don’t want them to come after Bellamy too.” 

Wells pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing the right amount of force to make his point across. “Bellamy isn’t completely hopeless without you Clarke. Just talk to him.” 

She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest like she used to do oh so long ago. He still smelled like pine and sap, probably because he was Chief of back home, but still. He was blessed with this smell while others were cursed with the smell of must and stench. 

“Just because you’ve been in a longer relationship doesn’t mean you know more about them,” she muttered, still wanting to put up a fight even though they both knew that he had won. 

Wells only chuckled, a deep rumbling sound from his chest, “it kind of does Clarke.”

She groaned, pulling away from the boy. “Fine. I’ll talk to him. Later though, I’m going to the lake to wash up. Don’t let the boys come over.” 

Wells saluted her and she rolled her eyes as she made her way down to the lake. It wasn’t the lake they usually bathed in, but it was one that she remembers from her childhood. It definitely isn’t the one that Octavia got attacked at. 

It was pretty, had a waterfall in the corner and tons of rocks to lay out on. It seems a little to perfect. If she dies, she dies. 

She shrugged off her clothes, hanging them and her bags on a limb before frowning. She hoped the water wasn’t too cold. 

She walked into the surprisingly warm lake with a sigh. There was steam coming up from parts of the lake. It must be a hot spring. 

It was peaceful. A little to peaceful. But before she could stand, thank goodness, Murphy jumped off a rock nearby. “Jeranimo!!” 

Clarke immediately went to hide behind some water plants. “Murphy!” She screamed as the warm water splashed her. Wells was shortly after him. She was going to kill him. Cheeky bastard

She looked up to her clothes where Bellamy was. He was holding her bra with an eyebrow raised at her. Her face went bright red. Much like the other boys, he was only in his briefs, which were getting a little too tight for him. He needed to get some new ones. 

“What's wrong Griffin, scared to show some skin?” Murphy laughed, splashing her from across the spring. 

She snapped her attention to Murphy, shielding herself from the blow. “No, but I’m scared what Bellamy is going to do to you when you see my tits!” She said, smirking when Bellamy went rigid. They both were maybe a little jealous in this relationship. 

Murphy smirked back at her, realizing what she was trying to do to his friend. “Oh, you hear that Wells, Clarke gots her tits out. Did you ever see them when you two were dating?” 

Clarke started belly laughing at Wells’ face. No, her and Wells never actually got to have sex. They had both been wanting to wait until they got a home together, thinking they would last forever. Foolish teenagers. Finn had taken her first time and that's why Bellamy didn’t like Finn for the longest time. His little ole pride was hurt. 

A splash landed beside her and she squealed when Bellamy pulled her front to his, basically shielding her from the boys. Giggles escaped her sore throat before she was stuffed into a wet t-shirt. It was his t-shirt, she wanted to laugh so much but he was still holding her close and she didn’t want him to let go. This is the closest they’ve been all day. 

Soon enough, Bellamy started pulling her behind a big rock formation, still keeping her close to his chest. 

“Have fun!” Murphy called after him before she heard the sound of him being dunked under water. She giggled, looking over Bellamy’s shoulders at the two boys. 

“Watch out, Wells, Sasha’s gonna get jealous if you keep flirting with Murphy like that!” she called, watching as Wells immediately took his hands off of. 

She buried her nose in Bellamy’s neck, finally relaxing for the first time today. 

“You okay?” he asked her, rubbing her back soothingly. His body was so warm, she could fall asleep. She only hummed in response, smiling as his fingers dipped under the shirt. He tapped her spinal cord making her release a tiny moan. 

“Vixen,” he whispered in her ear, kissing it softly. 

She only huffed, letting her hands move to his shoulders so she can look at him. His eyes were sparkling in the moonlight, the stars shining back at her. He placed his hands on her hips, his calloused fingers playing with the ends of her long hair. 

“Clarke-” 

She knew what he was going to say. And she didn’t want to hear it. Not right now, no. She wanted to be happy, not to think of her biological mother, not think of the black acid that came up from her last night. So she kissed him, hard, and with purpose. 

He moved to kiss her neck, “we have to talk about it soon..” 

She pulled away from him, a pout on her face. He only smiled at her, not at all fazed by her pout. 

“We have to, Princess. But it doesn’t have to be right now,” he leaned forward and kissed her temple, “if you want, we can go back and beat the crap out of them in a game of Towers.” 

Clarke laughed, moving to kiss her boyfriend again in which he returned. 

“Oh, by the way, why would you come into the lake naked?” he asked, blush creeping on his face. So cute. 

“I’m not totally naked, I have my underwear on. Bras are stupid and I wanted to relax by myself. I told Wells not to let you or Murphy come down but he ended up tell you guys to come, didn’t he?” She said, laying her head on his shoulder, running her nails down his chest. 

He hummed, the sound rumbling through his body like an earthquake. “You could’ve asked me to come with you..” 

“Then I wouldn’t have anything on and we wouldn’t be sitting here on a rock, now would we?” she asked, looking into his eyes which were proudly displaying that mischievous sparkle. 

He only chuckled, his hands moving to smooth her hair out, “you got me there, Princess.” 

“Now what if you were touching me like that, making me moan,” he grunted, hands slipping down her body slowly, “and Murphy jumped off that rock, and you were… a little indecent down under.” 

His hands flexed on her ass as he buried himself in her chest. “Stop teasing me Clarke.” It wasn’t a plea, or a beg. It was an order. He was ordering her to stop. It made her body shiver with excitement. “Our friends are right behind us and I don’t think you can be quiet enough to go undetected.” 

He scooped her up by her thighs and flipped them, laying her out on the rock like a shirt to dry. 

Then a shout of curse words started from their friends, obviously playing to rough with each other to the point they had gotten angry with each other. It ended up shaking both of them out of this lustful stage. Bellamy only groaned on her skin, tickling the water droplets to keep moving. 

“We should go break them up,” he whispered to her, his voice barely there from his constant holding back. 

“Are you okay too?” she asked, seeing that he was in pain. She felt bad, really bad now. He nodded, kissing her temple before rolling off of her. “Just go ahead of me. I’ll be with you guys in a little bit.”

Clarke nodded at him, kissing his forearm. “Sorry..” she muttered before diving back into the spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!   
> I am now on Tellonym! If you have any questions about the story you can ask me on there and I will be posting them on my Instagram Story. Find me here! https://tellonym.me/iBlackCherryi  
> You can also ask me questions in the comments and I will answer them on here! I do try to respond to your comments though.


	11. Act I : Part X

> _ Deep Breaths _

Bellamy nodded along with what Atom was telling him. Okay, Octavia and Raven are running camp good. Okay, Octavia hasn’t let a party happen. Okay, no one has gone  missing. Yet, Atom had added. 

He hated that. He hated that ‘yet’ was added onto that. He hated that they had to live in fear because of their damned parents. He grumbled, shaking his head like a wet dog before pressing the button on the walkie. “Yeah, just make sure everyone is fed Atom. Change the Guards every three hours, you hear me?” Atom said something in return but a nudge from his shoulder distracted him from the response. 

“Bellamy..” Wells said in a daunting tone towards him. It wasn’t scary, it just made his friend look stupid. But it was his leader face so Bellamy knew it was serious. 

“What is it Wells?” he asked, letting out a breath in frustration. Not only had his time with Clarke in the Lake get cut short, but his will to live did too. He was already up when the two idiots had interrupted him, so hard that it was hurting him. So he had to take care of it himself while Clarke dealt with the boys. 

But Wells pointed towards the lake they were staying next to, and there she was. Her long blonde hair still looked wet from the bath time they had but she was wrapped in a fur, sitting with her knees to her chest. Even from this far away, she looked sad. He didn’t even see her face and he knew that. Perhaps it was because he knew his girlfriend so well, but he still hated it. 

He handed the walkie off to Wells, muttering something about talking to him. He heard Wells telling Atom to cut the crap and just tell him how Sasha was doing. He would’ve smile if his own girlfriend wasn’t sitting off like some rejected puppy. 

He made his presence known to her by walking loudly on the rock but she didn’t move or make a move to acknowledge him. “Clarke,” he muttered as he crouched beside her. She didn’t move a muscle. 

So, he did the only thing he thought to do. Get in her line of vision. “Is everything okay?” he asked, searching her face for any context on what she was thinking. 

She sent him a tiny glare that, if he were a lovesick puppy again, he would’ve taken personally. But he’s been with her for almost a year (a year? wow) and he knew she acted just like him when she was upset. She pushed people away, either blaming them (which had died out ever since her dad passed) or blaming herself which has been her go-to recently.

“What do you think?” 

What confused him is that she was fine not even an hour ago. Or, she acted fine. They were fine in the lake, so why was she acting like this now. 

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, “yeah, good point. Look, we really need to-” 

“A woman came to me. A sick woman. Last night.” He looked into her eyes and they looked so burdened. He wanted to take all of this away from her, just reject it all and run away with her. Live on Luna’s colony, live a peaceful life. But they couldn't because they were Graunkru. “She said that she was my mother…” Bellamy flinched, remembering how Kane described Abby Griffin. A woman so sick with grief that she had driven herself crazy. Blasting herself with the radiation that she put her own daughter through, that she had become addicted to. “She told me that she missed me… That I have grown so much..”

Bellamy reached forward when she moved to wipe her eyes. Bellamy knew that she didn’t care if she cried in front of him, it was her own personal preference that she didn’t cry. She didn’t like being vulnerable. “Clarke.”

She continued on as if she didn’t hear him. “But she’s not my mom. She didn’t raise me… Bellamy,”

Bellamy shook his head, holding her hands, “no, she didn’t Princess.” 

“She doesn’t love me… she didn’t care for me. If she cared about me, she would’ve come with dad and not agreed with the Blasting…” 

Bellamy nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend. Unlike Kane, Abby was one of the many scientists on the Blasting experiment that agreed to it. Kane and Jake were the two that opposed it. At least that's what Kane told him. Bellamy still didn’t know where he stood with his father, not knowing if it was just him wanting to have a parental unit to listen to him or if Bellamy actually trusted him. 

“Then why can’t I shake this stupid feeling?” she cried out, pulling her hands away from Bellamy to press her palms into her eye sockets. She shook with sobs for a moment before continuing. “I feel so guilty for yelling at her, telling her that I hated her.. But that's how I feel Bellamy. I hate her for making us leave and torturing my friends… I shouldn’t feel guilty for keeping myself away from a toxic-”

“Clarke!” 

He watched as she flinched, her breath moving in a rapid pace that he was scared she was going to pass out. She stared at him with wide eyes. She looked terrified, like she had just seen the person she loved the most get torn in half by some monster. 

She was having a panic attack. 

Shit. 

He took her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. She met his gaze, unable to look away from him. “You need to calm down Clarke… Take a deep breath in… two three. Out, two, three.” She followed his movements, looking straight into his eyes as he helped her through this. He wanted to chuckle. The first time he had ever experienced Clarke’s panic attack Murphy had kissed her. 

Wells was on the walkie, telling them to do something to distract her from the task at hand. And before Wells could give them something to do, Murphy planted his lips on hers. 

It had worked, gave Octavia and Bellamy a kick out of it while Finn was so jealous Bellamy could’ve sworn the boy popped a blood vessel. 

She dropped her head to his shoulder, her shaky hands going to find his. “Thank you.” 

Bellamy nodded, kissing her temple, “of course, Princess.” He paused, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand. “You know… you don’t have to think she’s your mom. She hasn’t earned that title.” 

Clarke was shaking. It scared him how much she was shaking. Her hair was probably freezing her. Before he could even do anything to help her, she started speaking. “She gave birth to me Bell. My dad loved some part of her at least.” 

His hand left hers so he could tilt her chin up, “it's okay to want your family, Clarke.” 

She shivered again but didn’t say anything about. 

“I was the same when I first met Kane. They aren’t our family, Clarke.” She looked up at him with those gorgeous green orbs. He smiled when he didn’t see the tears anymore. “You don’t have to feel guilty for not wanting to be her daughter. She isn’t your family.” 

Clarke smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek. “She isn’t my family, Bell,” she waited searching him for something. “At least until she changes.” she whispered. It looked like she was struggling to say something, something she really wanted to say. “You are my family… I  _ need  _ you..” 

Bellamy smiled at her, leaning into her. “You as in the collective community that we run, right?” he teased. She only rolled her eyes, knocking his shoulder a little. 

Something Bellamy had realized about Clarke by the years he had been watching her, she didn’t really love people. She needed people. She needed people that she could talk to, someone that she didn’t have to take care of. That's why Finn and Wells didn’t work out with her. They didn’t need her. She wasn’t a necessity to them. They loved her, sure, but they had other people that they could go off with. 

She had to feel needed to be happy, and that's why people felt like it was hard to love her. Because she was hard to love. It was very difficult to love a woman who has done the things she had done, a woman who refuses to love herself because she believes she’s a monster, a woman that is as ruthless and cut throat as her, a woman as bright and beautiful as her. 

Bellamy feels like he's now grabbing the reins of a wild bull, getting ready for this rodeo. There is no way back from when she tells you that she needs you.

He kissed her forehead, “let's get you to the fire. You’re freezing.”

They stood, Clarke snuggled into his jacket as she walked in front of him, hopping over the dips in the ground. He smiled as she seemed to be in a better mood. As hard as it was to love Clarke Griffin of Graunkru, he was so addicted to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND LATE CHAPTER!! I've been busy with school and everything. But on better news! I've gotten off of the chapter I was stuck on. Its short, because why not, but I'm nearly done with the second act!!  
> Anyways, give some kudos and comments. I love ya!


	12. Act I : Part XI

> _Revolution_

Abby ran a hand through her hair, looking up at the monitor where her daughters panel once was. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around it, she might have killed her daughter because of her selfish actions. 

She tapped her pen to the desk in front of her, her leg bouncing nervously. Cece, the scientific advisor, had called a meeting today and she sounded concerned from over the cornea chip. 

She looked across the room to the man who let her kill her daughter. She was angry at him, angry at him for shutting the dream down as soon as he did. He ensured Abby that Clarke was safe, that she was with someone that could help her, but that wasn’t enough. Her baby could’ve died because he shut it down to fast. 

Abby was shaken from her thoughts as Cece’s taps rung throughout the hall. “The kids are moving closer to the Surfaceborns,” her friend said, making her entrance to the Laboratory. 

A snort sounded from the desk across her. “Nice observation, Cece.” Sinclair sneered at her, dropping the gadget he was working on, on his desk. Sinclair and Kane were pretty much the only two that were with her husband on the radiation blasting. And Sinclair still hated himself that he let his Raven be part of it. 

“Oh put a sock in it, Sinclair,” the powerful woman sneered back in their direction, moving to lean on the control panel. Sinclair rolled his eyes, motioning with his hand that Cece was talking too much. 

If Abby weren’t in such a mood, she would’ve chuckled at her friend’s banter. It reminded her of when they were younger, when they had no children and no problems. 

Her kindhearted assistant decided it was time to speak. Her heart clenched for his innocence. “I don’t understand. It's been like what… 18 years? They’ve been fine, even without Jake. Why don’t we just leave them be?” 

Cece dent her death defying stare towards her assistant. Jackson only tensed, looking away from the woman. “Right.. I’ll just go get coffee.” 

Across from her, Sinclair shook his head, “no, Jackson has a good question.” He started sitting up straight, leaning across his desk to get a good look at all of the scientists in the room. “They managed to get out. They managed to survive without us. Why can’t we just leave them be?” 

Abby laughed coldly, staring right at her desk buddy, “because the Surfaceborns with kill out kids Sinclair. They’ll kill Raven.” 

Both Cece and Sinclair stiffened but Sinclair was the only one to speak about it. “Raven has survived for nearly 19 years without me, Abby. If the Surfaceborns are really ruthless and cutthroat, I applaud my daughter for being able to survive out there with them for so long.” He said, looking over to Cece who had her head down. “As much as I want to protect her, she is more than capable of protecting herself and her chosen family that I can’t be a part of,” he stood, grabbing his gadget, “because of your experiments Abby.” Her desk buddy moved away from her and Cece, moving towards Kane and Jackson. 

Kane nodded, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. “Sinclair is right,” he muttered, acknowledging Sinclair for his statements. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Kane nodded a welcome, smiling at his colleague. 

Abby stood, suddenly offended by the statement. “I’m sorry. What?” She laughed, looking over to the man who could’ve killed her daughter. “Last night-”

He cut her off with a glare, “went horribly.” 

In the corner of her eye, she saw Cece standing up straight, like she had a question. 

“Our kids hate us.” he announced like it wasn’t common knowledge. He looked over to her. Clarke had said the exact same thing to her last night. She kept screaming that she hated her own mother. How could she- “Aurora and Jake must of told them the truth, what we actually do here. We are forced to experiment on our own children. Bleed kids like the Mountain.. Just so the Chancellor can have a day in the sun. Just so we can have a generation out there.” 

The entire room grew somber. It was true that they were forced to do experiments, that they were able to nearly kill kids because they needed to get this Chancellor to the surface. But they still did it, they didn’t fight it. They just went along with it. 

“That makes us monsters.” Kane said, his voice quieting as if he himself was feeling guilty, “what we did to our own kids when they weren’t even a year old.” He looked to the room of scientists, his team of scientists. “If we want our kids to see us as they parents. As their mothers and fathers.. We have to start acting like it.” 

He looked up to the board of kids that went ‘missing’ 18 years ago. “I got a piece of advice from a friend a couple of years ago. He said, ‘Mother and Father is something that a lot of parents claim to themselves… it isn’t earned in the way Mommy or pops or papa is. Only good parents get that.’.” her turned to glare at the group, “our kids scream that they hate us. They cower away from our touch.. We aren’t even mothers and fathers.” 

Kane’s icy glare melted as he landed on the panel of Bellamy. “Our kids have never needed us. But we need them and they’re about to declare war on us. I suggest we back our kids, our blood…” 

“Are you suggesting a revolution, Dr. Kane?” Abby asked, looking at the man with a newfound respect. 

He nodded in her direction, locking eyes with her, “I am, Dr. Griffin.” 

The room broke out into chaos, a bunch of agreements with Dr. Marcus Kane, some opposed it. Those were the young scientist that didn’t have kids out there. 

Kane grabbed a heavy book and slammed it on the desk, yelling about order. But she was just beyond shocked that their head scientist just suggested they go against the Chancellor. 

Sinclair was the first to get to Kane, putting his hands on the desk in front of him, “you do know what this means, right? We’ll be going against the Chancellors order.” 

Kane nodded, his large hands gripping the book like it was a life line, “I do. My son means more to me than the Chancellor.” 

Cece was the next to get a word above the noise. “So what? We help them, how do we do that?” 

Abby looked at Kane before speaking up to answer her friend, “ We talk to them in their sleep.” Kane immediately began walking over to them. “If we need to get out of here, we’ve been around the Radiation enough that we should be fine out there, if not, I have Jakes notes.”

The four core scientists stood in a circle, looking at each other. 

Cece looked at Sinclair, then Kane, finally looking at her before sighing. “Are we really doing this?” she asked them. They all nodded.

“Yep,” Sinclair popped his ‘p’ on that yep. “Were starting a revolution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH!!! I am so sorry. Its been real busy in my life and I kind of put this on the back burner. Sorry! I definitely will be getting back on schedule.   
> I am also sorry that I came back on such a short chapter but things are finally kicking off! Writing as Abby is a challenge for me because of the story she's taken as the 'villian' in her daughter's life. But I do like it, I always love a challenge.   
> ANYWAY! If you like the story and/or this chapter give it a kudo and maybe comment what you like about the story or what you would like to see!
> 
> I am also doing something new now! I will be answering your questions or responding to your suggestions at the beginning of the next chapter in the notes section! I am reading every one of them!


	13. Act I : Part XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Questions on the last chapter

> _ Bearer of Bad News _

Wells wasn’t stoked (that was a pre-clam word, Bellamy must be rubbing off on him) about seeing his childhood friend and he knew Clarke wasn’t either. Both of them had seen Luke, the guy that they had to console Glass about. The guy that they convinced Glass was dead. No… he wasn’t. He was at home, fine and dandy, probably getting close to one of the girls back home. 

Wells knew, if there were even a single shred of hope that Luke was alive, he wouldn’t remember everyone. The Bunker wouldn’t have let that happen, no, he would be too dangerous to keep then. 

And Wells was right, the boy who had been taken away from Glass 2 years ago, the boy who he saw die with Jake… He was alive and well and at home, not even thinking about Glass or Wells. 

Clarke laid a hand on Wells’ forearm, obviously noticing that he was super tense. Neither of them had seen or talked to Glass since the naming of Bellamy as king, so she had to’ve assumed that they were still together. They were still together for that. Or at least he thinks they were. It all blurs after a while. 

“I’m okay,” he nodded to his best friend, “just still trying to wrap my head around everything.” 

Clarke gave him a smile, “we were going to have to tell her eventually. It's better we tell her now and not let her figure it out when she comes to visit.” 

“If she comes to visit. Pyra said that she doesn’t ever come out of her house. She rarely comes to the mandatory Advisors meetings. It's starting to scare me how much time she spends alone.” 

Clarke moved to wrap her hands around her stomach and he could see a wave a nausea come across her body. “I feel bad, we both agreed that it would be for the best to let her deal with it in her own way, but I’ve been so caught up with Bellamy and helping him with Char Ton… I haven’t had time to come back to Polis since the Naming ceremony.” 

“At least you have an excuse, Clarke. I’ve come back to Polis a bunch of times with Sasha but I’ve never came to visit her. I’m such a bad friend to her.” Wells let out a groan, earning some looks to the two. Clarke only ‘smiled’ towards the onlookers and they went on their way. 

“You’ve been busy with Sasha, thats why,” she bumped hips with him, “but I’ve been busy with one guy she hates with a passion. I have the shit end of the stick.” Clarke said, running a hand through her hair. 

Wells chuckled. He forgot about Glass’s weird hatred for their king. It started after they came out of the mountain. Or it was noticeable after they came out together. At first, Wells thought it was because Bellamy left her alone in there, but no. She explained that it was because Bellamy had told her that he was in love with Clarke Griffin. 

Of course, Clarke didn’t believe her at the time. He was sleeping with some spy for Azgeda, Echo. The only girl so far to be able to keep Bellamy Blake’s attention for longer than a night. And Clarke being the girl she was, didn’t even think anyone could love her. And he was Playboy central. Literally you go to him for a good fuck and thats it. 

But Wells knew that Clarke had feelings for the boy, even then. But he didn’t know it was an actual crush or if Bellamy just caught her eye. Her face was all red that night and she demanded they talk about something else. 

“Yeah, you are screwed, Griffin.” 

Clarke sent an empty glare his way before sighing, “why do you think she actually hates him?” 

Wells shrugged. He hadn’t really thought of it. “I mean, if shes telling the truth, she just didn’t want him to say he liked you then the next day go sleep with someone else. If not, I have no idea.” 

“You think she was being protective?” she asked him, rubbing her arms as if a winter chill went past her. 

Wells nodded, rounding a corner before arriving at Glass’ front door. “It makes sense. She didn’t want Bellamy to try anything with you because she thought he couldn’t change. That was obviously wrong.” 

Clarke laughed, smiling to herself. “Yeah, she was wrong.” 

He smiled happily, watching as Clarke smiled to herself. She was happy and he was glad whatever Bellamy and Clarke were going through was over and done. He was rooting for the two of them. 

Wells reached up and knocked on the wooden door. It knocked Clarke out of her dreamy state. She punched him in return, her face turning pink. 

A raspy voice called out, all of the sudden. “Just leave me alone!” 

Clarke immediately pushed the door in to look for her friend. “Glass, where are you?” 

Wells watched as Clarke pulled out her two daggers, carefully making her way into the dark house. She was so practiced at this, it was scary. 

“Clarke?” the voice called out before the pitter-patter of bare-feet signaled that it was Glass moving to let some light into the house. 

A sharp gasp from his friend made his guard drop. They were hugging now, they had to be. 

His guess was right, the two girls were in a tear jerking hug. He smiled at them before Glass saw him. She immediately ran for him, letting go of Clarke. 

“Oh my god!” the watery laugh came from the girl hugging him, “I’ve missed you guys!” 

“We’ve missed you too, Glass. And I wish we came here out of the bottom of the heart, but-” 

Glass cut Clarke off, turning to look at the girl. “I don’t care why you came, C… You’re here! You are really here right?” she asked, pinching herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

“Were really here, Glass. And we have some news. Some that might make you upset..” He shared a look with Clarke who looked a little sheepish. 

Glass gasped, putting a hand over her mouth to cover it. “Oh my god, Clarke. You’re pregnant?!” 

Wells wanted to laugh at the horrified look that came over his ex-girlfriend. 

“Why would I be upset-”

“I’m not pregnant, Glass!” Clarke yelled, covering her stomach at the thought of harboring a child. “I’m dating Bellamy!” 

Wells was shocked, to say the least. He didn’t expect her to just jump right into it. But the fact that Glass accused her of being pregnant must of overshadowed it. 

“W-what? Wells?” 

Wells scuffed his shoe on the floor before looking into his friends eyes, “yeah, I’m dating Sasha.” 

Glass sat down on the table, looking completely lost. 

Clarke knelt beside her friend, putting a hand on her knee. “But that's wasn’t the important news, Glass.” Clarke looked up to Wells, perhaps asking for a little help. Wells only placed his hand on Glass’ shoulder. 

Clarke sighed, running a hand through her long locks. “Octavia was taken a couple of weeks ago…” Wells couldn’t see Glass’ face but he's pretty sure she looked horrified. 

“The Bunker?” 

Clarke nodded before smiling, “but she escaped with some itel information. Not really, just that they didn’t drain her right away so we know something is up.” Glass hit Clarke’s arm, telling her to get on with it. “Right, well… She didn’t escape alone. Two people were with her.” 

Glass gasped softly, her hand moving to her mouth. 

“One was a little girl named Rose..” Wells laughed, remembering how happy the young girl looked. She had gone through everything they did, just alone. And he felt terribly guilty. 

“The other was Luke.” 

Glass’ let out a cry, falling forward to hug her friend. “No, he's dead, Clarke.” 

Clarke ran his hand through Glass’ hair, sighing. “Wells, why don’t you make some tea?” 

A few hours of explaining and convincing, Glass was done crying. But she was still cuddled into Clarke’s side, covered in a blanket.

Wells felt bad, about everything. Glass was going through a lot, especially with her ex was back and he didn’t even remember anything from their past. 

It was silent, neither Clarke or Wells wanting to upset her even farther. 

But Glass, apparently hated the silence. 

“Your dating Sasha? The glowing princess?” 

Clarke let out a snort and Wells sent her a glare, “yes, but she isn’t a princess. That is reserved for your friend over there.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, shrugging. “I don’t even know why most people call me that. Yeah, my dad was pretty much the only parent we had, but it doesn’t make sense.” 

“You can thank your boyfriend for that,” Wells stated before taking a sip of his tea. 

“Oh yeah! Bellamy really?” Glass looked to the girl who was now sheepishly backing away from her friend. 

“Oh, would you look at the time, I need to get going to help Bellamy set up for this meeting!” Clarke announced, standing up from the couch. 

Glass shook her head, tugging her friend down beside her, “no you’re not, Missy. The guy I hate the most?” 

Clarke groaned, letting her head fall to the couch. “Why do you even hate him so much? Yeah, he's an asshole, but what did he ever do to you?” 

“He told me he's in love with you while he was with Echo!” 

Wells smiled when Clarke bristled. Whether it was because of the ‘L’ word of the mention of Echo, he had no idea. But serves her right. She was hiding her feelings from the guy she has been in love with for years. 

“Isn’t that a good thing! We weren’t even dating and he was in l-love with me?” she asked, crossing her arms to cover up her stutter. 

“No! That just means he gets over feelings real quick, Clarke. He’s going to break your heart!” Glass countered, placing her tea cup down. 

This was fun. 

“Bellamy never had feelings for Echo. It was just a sex thing,” Clarke put on her angry look even more. 

“That's even worse!” 

“How!” 

“Because thats what hes doing with you! You cannot tell me you and Bellamy haven’t had sex yet!” 

“We have but that doesn’t have anything to do with it!” 

This was getting a little too intrusive. Maybe he should step in. 

“He's not going to change for you Clarke!”

“How do you know? You don’t spend time with him!” 

“Why are you so touchy on this? Why are you defending him?”

“Because I love him!” 

Wells dropped his tea cup, startling the girls. “Clarke?” 

Clarke looked at him with fear in her eyes. “I just said it, didn’t I?” Wells just nodded. And she did exactly what Wells thought she would do. Run away. 

“I have to go, Glass. Nice to see you…” she grabbed her coat before looking at her friends, “I have to go.” And with that, she was gone. Out the door. Gone like the last of her resistance with Bellamy. 

“Wells?” 

Wells looked over to his other friend who was sitting on her knees on the couch. “It’s okay Glass. Just… Bellamy told her that he loved her the other night… I’m pretty sure on accident… but it's still a touchy subject for her.” 

Glass held herself, looking down at the table. “How long?” 

Wells sighed, running his hand down his face. “Me and Sasha have been going on for about two years now.. Bellamy and Clarke… It's been a year.” 

“Why did you two break up?” 

Wells laughed, trying to think back. “Clarke… she was emotional after her dad’s death. Blamed herself, me.. Hell I think she blamed Bellamy too. Or at least hated him for taking her dad’s place so fast. I think she blamed herself more than anything. She didn’t go out with us, even though she isn’t a hunter. But no matter what hell she put Bellamy through; kicking him, screaming at him, slapping him… Bellamy would just endure it. Be there for her and let her cry. While I, her boyfriend, would just walk away from her when she was acting like that.” 

Glass was looking at him now, with big eyes. He decided to continue, “I realized that Bellamy was being a better boyfriend with out all of the kisses and cuddles with her. So we decided to end it.” He started to pick up the glass shards on the ground. “First couple of weeks, Bellamy didn’t act any different towards Clarke. Still a protective hand on her shoulders as she started to move on from her father's passing. A hand in hers during the burial. Hugging behind a tree when someone would bring up her dad. It didn’t get to me until someone told me that Bellamy just wanted to get into her pants. And that Clarke was just acting like that for pity.” 

“You got jealous?” 

Wells nodded, “yeah. I figured the pity thing wasn’t true but… Bellamy didn’t start acting like this towards Clarke until after her dad's death and I just thought it was sick. Later someone told me that Clarke was trying to make me jealous by doing all of this with Bellamy.” 

“You believed them.” 

Wells nodded again, finally sitting back down on the chair. “Yeah. I know I shouldn’t have, I let her go. But I decided to start dating Sasha.” 

“Wells?!” Glass scolded. 

“I know, and she knows that's why I first asked her out. I was our first fight and thank god she forgave me.” Wells shook his head, sighing deeply. “Clarke didn’t get jealous. She was happy for me, always trying to smile towards us when we walked past her. She was still sad, still miserable and I just left her. I realized that Clarke just wanted other people happy, that no matter what happened to her, she would never take something selfish again. If I wanted to leave her for Sasha, she would be happy for us, no matter how much she was breaking inside.” 

Glass scooted a little closer to Wells, apparently very interested in their story. 

Wells chuckled, using the sound to clear his throat. “Bellamy eventually found me… and fought me. He's reason was because I had broken Clarke’s heart in a time of need. Called me some names. In the heat of the moment I told him, and I quote, ‘why don’t you just have her if your going to be so protective of her’. And Bellamy took that as a challenge, saying something about we’ll leave it up to her then.” 

Wells shook his head, remembering the day Bellamy had yelled for Clarke’s attention in front of the entire town and just planted his lips on hers for the first time.

_ {Last Year} _

Bellamy grumbled as he made his way through the morning crowd. He was going to show Wells that Clarke meant more than a girl to him. Clarke was so much more than just a girl. Clarke was fantastic, amazing, beautiful, cute, powerful, a badass… he could go on and on. But he won’t because he isn’t that asshole. 

“Clarke!” he yelled, seeing her golden hair shine in the sunlight like a halo. She turned around, her baby blues searching the crowd for the one who called her name. He smiled, watching her face settle in a happy one when she met eyes with him.

He jogged past some teenagers buying some of Harpers famous sweet bread. 

“What is it Bell?” she asked, her voice sounding a little sore. Her cute nose was a little red. She was either up all night crying or coming down with something. 

He held her arms, letting his thumb glide over a patch of skin. It was summer and it was hot, so he didn’t blame her for wearing provocative clothes. 

“Bellamy?” she asked, looking up at him like he was one of her patients. 

He took his chance and kissed her, planting his lips on hers firmly. Not anymore, just a chaste kiss. 

He pulled away, scared to look straight at her face. “I know this a little soon… and probably something you don’t want to hear… but I like you, Clarke. I have always liked you and I can’t stand back and act like you aren’t special to me.” 

Clarke tucked herself under his chin. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. Today was a good day. 

“They were happy… two lovebirds in a tree. No one really knew that they had changed their relationship status. They weren’t, still aren’t, too big on PDA” Wells continued his story. Bellamy and Clarke’s story was an interesting one to tell. And probably because other than Octavia, he was ‘Bellarke’s’ number 1 fan. 

Glass wrapped her fur around herself, cursing the cold winds blowing through her house. 

Wells smiled at her, “you know, after that first kiss, no one, not even Octavia, knew about their relationship. It wasn’t like they were hiding it but they had already acted so much like a couple no one knew the difference.” He let out a series of chuckles that turned into belly laughs. 

“Did they argue?” 

Wells wiped his eyes, peaking over to his friend. “Have you seen those two? They have always argued! Just because Bellamy has a pair of tits in front of him doesn’t mean he’s not going to fight back with Clarke.” 

Glass nodded, frowning a little. 

“Look, Glass. Bellamy.. He's changed a lot, for her. Also for Us. He’s not as reckless, listens to his advisors, asks for our input. Bellamy is still the same guy, still loves a party. Still loves a little Chaos. But he’s grown, and he knows when to get serious. And Clarke loves him for it.” Wells squeezed her shoulder, smiling gently at her. But she didn’t look convinced “do you know how many of us advisors were yelling and screaming for him to just declare war of the Bunker? Do you know how close he was to it?”

Glass shook her head, chewing on her lip. 

Wells laughed, sitting back in his seat, “all of us. Except for Clarke. She tried her hardest to do the reasonable option. To ask for help, to bring it to the Coalition. And Bellamy saw the better option and he saw the flaws in both. But he picked these after a huge debate between Clarke and Murphy.” 

Glass sighed, “I still can’t see Bellamy settling down.. This fast and so young?” 

Wells smirked, an idea popping into his brain. “Then why don’t you come back with us? Come see Luke,” he smiled brightly when he said his name, “watch after Clarke.. See what we’ve done with Char Ton.” 

Glass smiled at him, “Why not, I need to get out of Polis.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEWO! Another Chapter and almost done with Act 1! After Act 1 is finished I'm going to take a week off to get ahead of Act 2 that is still underway!   
> Ask some questions please! I wanna answer some. It doesn't even have to be about the plot. You can ask some headcanons of mine for them or even some backstory questions!


	14. Act I : Part XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Questions this time. Be sure to ask!

> _ Jealousy and Rejection _

Bellamy grumbled, leaning over the desk in his and Clarke’s room. Stupid leader shit. He hated this part of the job. He swore-

Clarke entered the room with a huff and seemed to jump when she saw him. “Oh, hi?”

Bellamy smirked at her, his eyebrows raised in humor. “Hi.” He made an effort in backing the chair out for her to come and sit on his lap. “You okay?” 

She took the invitation by quite literally collapsing onto his chest. “I’m fine.. Just ran all the way here from Glass’,” she muttered on his neck. He shivered at feeling her lips so close to his neck.

She didn’t seem to notice. 

“Why?” he asked her softly. 

She stiffened, shaking her head. “Nothing.. No..” she said gently and carefully. When he said nothing but looked at her. She sighed and kissed him softly before continuing. “Glass hates you. You know that?” 

Bellamy sighed, nodding, “I don’t know why…” he muttered. 

“She says it's because you told her that you loved me while you two were in the mountain.” 

Bellamy’s face went ablaze, laying his forehead on her shoulder, “We were in the cages and they were about to come and get one of us. I told her to tell you that I loved you because I didn’t know what they were going to do to me.” 

Clarke threaded her hand through his hair, humming. “Very romantic of you, Blake.” 

He looked up and smiled at her, “I do try.” 

He was glad she wasn’t flinching anytime they said love. He was glad that he could admit it so freely now. But he was curious as to why she was acting like this. 

“Anyway,” she cleared her throat, “Glass kept asking why I was with you and…” She locked eyes with him, biting her lip. “Bellamy, I love you.” 

His eyes widened, before he broke into a huge smile. “Really?” 

Clarke smiled brightly, nodded, playing with his hair, “yes, you doofus.”

He picked her up, her squeal only encouraging him more. He peppered her neck with kisses as he held her tightly against him. Her giggles filled the room and Bellamy couldn’t be happier to see her smile. It was stupid, he knew, but… she allowed her self to be this valnuerable and raw with him. He was honored. 

He softly let her feet hit the ground, his hands still strategically placed on her hips. Her smile never left her lips, like she was finally free of something. 

“I have been for a while… just… scared, I guess,” she said, reaching to tuck one of her golden locks behind her ear, “I’m sorry it took so long.” 

He shook his head, kissing her forehead, “you could’ve taken all of the time in the world, Clarke.. I would still love you the way I do now.” 

She rolled her eyes, slowly moving with him as they rocked back and forth on their feet, like they were dancing. “You and your pre-clam sayings.” 

He smiled cheekily at her, “I love them about as much as I love you,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. 

_ Knock _ .  _ Knock _ . 

“Bellamy? Do you know-” 

Bellamy and Clarke’s head shifted towards the door, wondering who was interrupting them. Then Bellamy went rigid. 

Lexa stood their wide eyed, her hand still on the handle. “Oh, there you are.” 

Clarke let her hands fall from his chest and stepped out of his bubble, “you were looking for me?” She asked the commander. 

“I was just wondering why you didn’t have a room, I suppose I know now.” Lexa said, her hand flexing on the handle. Great, just great. Now Lexa was angry at him. 

Bellamy shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, Lexa. We’ve been together for the past year. We thought it would be nice for us to preserve space since we're already taken your time.” He muttered, rubbing his temple. 

Clarke stood beside him, doe-eyed. “Do I need to leave?” she asked, somehow sensing the tension. Bellamy was surprised she had never seen the advances Lexa made to her. 

“A year huh?” Lexa choked out, “good for you two. No, you two can continue what you were doing. Meeting is in an hour.” 

Lexa swiftly made her way out of the room, the door slamming on the way out. 

Bellamy groaned, falling back on the bed behind him. Clarke followed behind him, but crawled over him instead. “Everything okay?” she asked, her hair making a curtain around them. 

“Lexa’s pissed,” her muttered, his hands reaching up to cup her cheeks. 

She gave a confused face, throwing her leg over his lap. “Why would she be pissed that were sharing a room?” 

Bellamy smiled, his hands tracing her figure until he got to her hips. Her lovely hips. “Babe, I know this might be a shocker to you, but you’ve captured quite a bit of hearts in your days.” 

Clarke looked taken aback, her brows furrowing and bottom lip being sucked in between her teeth. “No I haven’t. Lexa does not-” 

“Yes she does, babe. We talked about it when were younger. Before Costia, she had a crush on you. And now, after Costia, she still has a crush on you.” He reached up and tucked a lock behind her ear. He flashed her a smile. “We were competing on who got you first when we were younger..” he whispered, kissing her check, “and she's butt hurt that I won.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, obviously not believing him. “Lexa learned from Costia that feelings are dangerous when your in charge. That people die when a nightblood tries to love.” 

Bellamy put his lips into a thin line, his hands rubbing her arms. But before he could say anything in return, she kissed his cheek. 

“Thats why I’ve been afraid, Bellamy. I never told Laura I love her… truthfully, I don’t think I did love her. But.. Bell, you are the first person I’ve said- said that too.” Clarke blushed, reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“But- Wells?” 

She shook her head, chewing on her lip. 

“Finn?” 

She shook her head faster, “he told me that he felt that way… but I never said it back.” 

Bellamy rubbed her shoulders, giving her a small smile. “Well… I’m honored and absolutely amazed on how I was able to make you love me.” 

She snorted, tapping his chest, “well, why don’t I explain it to ya, Tiger,” she smirked, leaning back against his knees. He raised an eyebrow at her Pre-Clam nickname but only smiled when she winked at him. “First… girls love ya for the bod you always wanna flaunt around.” 

He rolled his eyes, sitting up with her. 

“You start being sweet and caring, that asshole attitude drops in favor of the loving smartass that I know. Once they get that… they get addicted to it, and you. Almost like you were some of Harpers SweetBread after a good batch of Jaspers weed.” 

Bellamy laughed, his hands rubbing her thighs. But she swatted at them and he became very aware of what this is. He got the shivers. 

“After they have you awhile… you start getting protective, letting no one flirt with them… mess with them. And if they weren’t sleeping with you, they would’ve been friendzoned.” 

Her fingers worked on the buttons on his Pre-Clam dress shirt that he had bought at the exchange in Polis. He had to give up his winter furs for it, but he needed a formal attire for the Celebration Ball. It's lasted for a long time too. Even if he was getting a little too small for it. 

It was finally off when she continued with her excerpt. “Then… you start leaning on them, trusting them, telling them lame jokes that are basically dad jokes in addition to the dirty ones you whisper in their ear at important meetings.” She started on the lacing of her shirt, little by little. Aka, torturing him. 

The corset piece of her outfit came off then the scarves she had around her neck. “Then people start asking, judging and you finally announce it without their permission so it would stop bothering them.” Bellamy sighed, watching as she took her undershirt off, showing them perky breast. In a bra, but still… closer than he's seen them in a long time (the lake didn’t count). Busy, busy schedules. 

“You claim them in the most cheesy, romantic, Pre-Clam way possible. You say ‘Shes mine, okay? Anyone who touches her, messes with her, hates her? All that’s me too, a’rite? Get on with your day now.’.” 

Bellamy chuckled, his hands itching to grab her waist but he stayed obedient, letting her have her fun. “You remember what I stayed?” 

“Of course, it's one of the most romantic things you’ve ever done and it was really demeaning. But it was okay… because you did it to ward off the others.” She smiled at him, leaning over him. 

He was about to lose his mind, god damnit. “Y-yeah..” He muttered, looking at her like she was the best thing in the world. Because she was. She was the best thing to ever happen to him since the birth of Octavia. 

Clarke maneuvered herself so she could slip out of her pants with ease. They had to make more time for themselves, he almost didn’t recognize her without any clothes on. That and she had gotten a new art piece on her thigh. 

Bellamy smiled at the swirls and designs on her leg. Clarke looked at him with a smirk. “Oh yeah, we haven’t been alone since I got this, have we?” 

“Nope, not like this.” Bellamy reached out for her. She seemed to want to fight it but shuffled into his reach. He smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “But we should start getting ready for the meeting, Princess.” 

Clarke groaned, her hands moving into his hair. “I hate this,” she muttered, tapping his temples with her thumbs. “I just want to- Eee!”

Bellamy dipped his tongue into her belly button, enjoying the reaction he got when she squealed. Only laughed more when she smacked the back of his head and pushed him back on the bed. 

“Don’t do that, you weirdo!” 

When Bellamy looked back up she was already putting her clothes back on, her undershirt going on first, then the corset, followed by the rest of her clothing.

Bellamy just sighed, watching as she smoothed her hair out in the mirror. When their eyes met, she just rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. “You need to get dressed, Doofus,” she muttered. 

“I know, just wish I could have some alone time with you is all,” he said, reaching out for his shirt she had tossed on the floor. “We haven’t had time for us, just us, for a long time.” 

She turned around to look at him, sighing. “And we won’t have any proper alone time for a while, Bell. We’re starting a war. We are going to be busy planning, designing, negotiating, fighting… you name it.” 

He nodded as he started to button his shirt up again. He hated to admit it, but she was right. They were the leaders of Graunkru, they had people to protect… and as much as he hated to admit it, most leader relationships weren’t ones that were filled with love. 

Queen Nia, for instance, she married purely for the option of having offspring to give the throne too. She didn’t marry Theodore for love, though Theodore may have loved her. 

Clarke made her way over to him, planting her hands on the side of his face. He gave her a smile in which she returned. “But, we have tonight. All night tonight to do whatever you want, Bell..” 

Bellamy gave her another smile, wrapping his arms around her waist. “God, I can’t wait to get the houses built so we can have our own place.” He felt her chuckle as she threaded her hands through his hair. “We all know Wells and Sasha’s all-to-ready too.” 

That made her laugh more, the sound coming straight from her stomach. He enjoyed hearing her laugh. Not too many people got to hear it and it was a shame. It was a beautiful sound, music to his ears. 

“That reminds me!” she exclaimed, sitting down on his leg, “guess what Glass thought?” 

-

Bellamy sighed, shaking his hands out beside him. Now was the moment of truth. Clarke patted his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile before returning to her spot beside Wells. 

He waited for a moment before entering the throne room, all of the leaders of the Clans in the room. He could see it now, all of them laughing, rejecting Graunkru’s offer. 

Lexa was the only one sitting, holding her knife in an all to threatening way. Great. He already knew where this was going. 

“Hefa Belomi kom Graunkru.” 

Her voice was cold and chilling. And it wasn’t for appearances this time. She was butt hurt and mad at Bellamy. 

He knelt anyway, bowing his head to her. “Heda.” 

Clarke, Wells and Murphy knelt with him, though he could see that Murphy wasn’t thrilled about it. 

Lexa stood, signaling for them to stand as well. “You have called on the Coalition… Why?” 

Bellamy nodded, looking back to Clarke. She nodded, her face stern. It wasn’t his princess right now. It was Wanheda. He stood tall, looking Lexa right in her face. “The Bunker has taken Blodreina.” 

The room gasped. It wasn’t in pity or in worry. It was confusion and shock. Blodreina, Oktavia kom Graunkru, Graunripa; was taken. How?

“But she escaped… But the Bunker has done something unforgivable. Not only are they following in the Mountain’s footsteps, but we have reasons to believe that they are producing the next generation.” Bellamy stood tall, now not only talking to Lexa but talking to the Clan leaders. “They need to be stopped. And Graunkru is going to do that, with or without your help.” 

The room grew in an uproar. It wasn’t something he wasn’t used to. His clan was a bunch of teenagers for god's sake. He sighed, glaring at Murphy when he started chuckling.

“Quiet!” Lexa’s voice boomed over the rest of the leaders. Her glare returned to Bellamy and he sighed. “Then why are you here, Belomi?!” 

Clarke put her hand on his tricep, silently asking for his permission to speak. He nodded so she began. “What my King means to say is… We will fight this war without your help if we need to. But your help will be greatly appreciated.” 

Bellamy saw Lexa’s face falter, her icy glare settling on his girlfriend. This might actually work if Clarke keeps talking. 

“We are also here to warn you. It has been nearly 20 years since we’ve had any information about the Bunker and where they are, technologically speaking. Who knows where they are? And who they’ll bleed.” Clarke looked back towards him and the boys. “My associates were worried… that my plan was to come here and beg on our knees for your help, Heda. But obviously, we are not. Because thats not how Graunkru is.”

Bellamy smiled at her when she looked at him. “And some were worried that we would humiliate ourselves with this plan.” She was talking directly about him. That's why she made eye contact. “But all we ask is to defend your people, Heda.” She whirled around to face Lexa and once again Lexa’s resolve crackled. “Because there is no telling who the Bunker is coming after.” 

Bellamy stepped over to Clarke, giving her an encouraging nod of approval. “Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa’s cover hardened again, now glaring at the two. “So, Heda. Will you help us with this War?” 

Lexa stood, looking out to the rest of the leaders, contemplating her answer while Clarke stood beside him a nervous wreck. If they weren’t in a throne room full of noble leaders, he would’ve teased her. 

“No.”

He watched as Clarke’s resolve fell. All of the color in her face drained and she looked the same as she did at her father’s funeral. “B-but-”

“My forces and whoever wishes to not help with the war will not help you. But I cannot tell clans that do wish to help you not to.” 

Bellamy internally groaned. It was kill or be killed in this world. No one would help them. 

“You are dismissed,” Lexa’s booming voice sounded before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Act 1!! I'm going to be taking next week off to catch up with Act 2! Make sure you guys ask any questions throughout this break and I will answer them! I promise.


	15. Act II : Information

~~ Who even is she?  ~~

The Ground is Beautiful.

~~ She lives in the past. ~~

For all its wonders, there’s a danger for it. 

~~ His King chose him to be Heir. ~~

Granted, most of those dangers are because of Humans. 

~~ She’s not crazy, she just wants to help. ~~

Nonetheless, it's our home. 

~~ He knows his place. ~~


	16. Act II : Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm back~  
> I haven't gotten much farther from the point I was when I took the month or so break, but I was to excited to wait any farther. I am also going to making another series that is going to be moments in this Universe that I wanted to write but doesn't play into the storyline. Basically a bunch of drabbles that tie together loosely.  
> So if there is anything you want to see, like jealous Bellamy or Octavia and Graham together, please tell me in the comments below. I can write all the way up to the moments in the main story but I won't be doing any future fics until the book(s) are done.  
> Anyway, Enjoy this chapter. It is not proofed so if there is any mistakes, I apologize in advance. Hope your quarantine is going smoothly.

_ Family Matters _

“We need to attack back, fast!” Murphy shouted at his king. Ballsy move but needed. Everyone knew that they needed to retaliate, even Bellamy. But he was so against it for some reason. 

“No, Murphy.” Bellamy said in a reasonable tone. Very different from the ‘shoot fast, questions later’ days. If it wasn’t so frustrating, she would be proud of her brother. “We have very limited people and very limited supplies. We have to think about this.” 

Raven sighed beside her, placing her tweezers on the table beside the contraption she was working on. “I hate to say this, but Bellamy is right. I don’t have enough fuel to power you gun if I tried, much less the ammo for it. If we attack, it’ll just be Octavia’s class.” 

Octavia wanted to groan at that. Her class was not ready to fight in a war, much less behead someone if they needed to. “Yeah, that's not happening.” 

Bellamy gestured to them, silently thanking them. “Before we do anything to the Bunker, we need supplies. Clarke, Medical’s down on supplies right?” 

Hearing her name startled the girl but she nodded, “yeah, we’re out of morphine and saline..” She’s seemed out of it ever since they’ve gotten back from Polis. “Also I’m running low on Moonwin root, I’m going to need some of that before long too.” 

Octavia watched as her brothers gaze stayed on Clarke for a moment longer than actually needed. So it wasn’t just her that noticed the odd behavior. 

“We’re running low on construction supplies too,” Wells chimed in from across the room. It kind of spooked her when he spoke up, as it usually does. As Bellamy’s personal advisor, Wells’ job was usually to keep the meeting on track, but Wells was also the Chief of Construction so he got to do a few quips here and there. 

Bellamy nodded from his seat, “alright then. We need some people to go to Mount Weather and to the Old Shelter to get some supplies. Any takers?” 

Clarke’s hand shot up, in an instant. “I’ll take the Old Shelter. There’s some Moonwin Root around there and some other herbs that I need.” 

Both of the siblings share a look at one another before Bellamy sighed, “alright. Anyone up to head to Mount Weather?” Not a single soul was up for the task. That's why Clarke took the old bunker while she could. She didn’t want to get sucked into going to Mount Weather. Smart move, Griffin. 

Finally, a taker. Raven raised her hand lazily, “I can go, I’ll know what we need for tech shit I’m working on. But I can use someone else to go with me.” 

Seeing as the other Chiefs were either Murphy or already going somewhere, Octavia sighed, placing a hand on Raven’s shoulder. “I can go,” Octavia said, looking over to the mechanic. The two shared a simple smile before facing their king again. 

Bellamy nodded, settling in his seat before looking at the two other Chiefs that didn’t volunteer for anything. “I hope you two know that you’ll be looking over the town while were gone?” 

“Your leaving again?” the kid in the corner said. From what Octavia could recall, she was an integrated Graunkru, probably following a loved one or perhaps just banished from their clan. 

Bellamy and the other chiefs looked over to the girl who had her hands to her chest in fear. She didn’t look much younger than Octavia, made her concerned at her fear driven attitude. “Yes,” Bellamy replied, “someone needs to go with Clarke.” 

Most of the people in the room (including Clarke) rolled their eyes, knowing the hidden message behind his words. But their trainees didn’t know that. They didn’t know that all of their chiefs were giant goofballs and made an effort to have a hangout spot in the middle of the woods so they could just chill with each other. 

These kids didn’t know anything about their lives or if they even had lives behind the curtain. 

“B-but, why can’t Chief Wells or Chief John-”

“Murphy, kid. It's Murphy.” 

Monty swatted at his arm, a smile on his face for the troublemaker. They were all thrown into this roll in effort to help Bellamy, hoping to construct a good sense of government for Graunkru, but a fair one at that. They weren’t complaining, most of them got to do what they loved to do and had a rep for it. 

They all knew that Murphy loved the attention he was getting as the Chief of Defense, it was just a known fact. Yes the role did come with benefits, but it also came with consequences. They all had to bear it so they don’t have to. 

So the people they weren’t close to, the people who didn’t grow up with them and knew their experiences only saw their decisions for their people. 

That’s why she was Blodreina, or Graunripa… or Champion. She wasn’t Octavia Blake in their eyes, she was a monster or a hero. 

Bellamy began to speak, breaking Octavia out of whatever daydream she was in right then. 

“Because-” He was coming up with a professional excuse to see his girlfriend alone, “I need something from the Old Bunker.” His eyes met Octavia and her heart nearly stopped. 

This wasn’t about wanting to spend time with Clarke. He needed to talk to mom. 

“Well what do you need, sire. You can’t go out there right now!” The student cried out. She had to be Bellamy student, she concluded. He was set on teaching students the ways of Graunkru so the younger generation could carry out their teachings. It's what Indra did for them when they were children and he intended to bring it into his Clan. 

But Octavia knew that anyone spending that much time under Bellamy’s watch would slowly fall for his ways. She wanted to roll her eyes at the girl, her undeniable fatuation with Octavia’s brother was ridiculous but not surprising. 

“Rebekah.” Clarke’s tone rang through the room, sending chills down everyone’s spine. Mostly because the girl had been quiet, only speaking in whispers anytime she was called on, but now she cut through her kings conversation. “Do I need to remind you that Bellamy is a trained Hunter and warrior, trained by the best in Trikru?” 

Ah, so this girl must of been Clarke’s student and the girl was crushing on Bellamy. Octavia would’ve laughed if she didn’t need to be serious. 

“N-no mam. I know our king is incredibly talented, but he only got back a day ago, Clarke.” The girl was practically begging Clarke to keep her boyfriend here. Like Clarke could tell Bellamy to sit and he would. Actually that might actually happen. 

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose, standing from her chair, “Bellamy will be fine, if he wishes to go to the Old Shelter, than he shall. He knows what he is doing, Rebekah. Now go!” 

Rebekah stood still, standing her ground to the Wanheda voice that was coming from the woman beside her. 

“Now, now girls,” Octavia said, placing her palm on her friend's hand, “there’s enough of Bellamy to go around,” she finished. 

The room went silent and Octavia was waiting for someone to crack first. It was Raven. She doubled over, a hand on her stomach as she reached out for a cackling Murphy. Wells and Monty joined along, chuckling to each other but obviously trying to hide it from Wanheda. She even saw Bellamy giving a few chuckles, smiling over to a fuming Clarke.

Rebekah’s face went scarlet, now realizing that she was going toe to toe with Bellamy’s girlfriend and that she had been completely oblivious to the fact she was radiating ‘crushing’ energy. “T-Thats not what I meant!” she said quickly, covering her face and hiding away from Bellamy. 

Bellamy only flashed her a smile, which made Clarke roll her eyes and ‘hmph’ beside her. “Rebekah, was it?” When she nodded, his smile got brighter, “I’m flattered, I am. But don’t you think I’m a little too old for you?” 

Rebekah didn’t seem to know if he was joking or if he was serious because she kept glancing back at Clarke with a gaping mouth. “W-what?” 

“And besides, I’m taken by an angry woman behind me, who I would like to take a lovely stroll with, to the place we both grew up and grab some Moonwin Root.” Bellamy explained, unknowingly (but aiming to) making Clarke smile slightly. 

Rebekah’s face fell, but she kept it together, not breaking down in tears like she thought she would. But she looked to her teacher with a small smirk on her face. “With all do respect, my king, I don’t think it would be appropriate to admit you were grabbing Moonwin root for Clarke.” 

“Ew! Bellamy!” Monty stuck his tongue out at the leader, “don’t say that in front of us!” 

It was Clarke’s turn to burn the scarlet. “Out!” she yelled but it wasn’t angry. So Rebekah just cackled and hid behind her hand. “I mean it Rebekah! Out! Go back to the med bay!” 

The student raised her hands before walking out of the war room and, where Octavia could only assume, heading towards the crashed plane that they made into a med bay. 

“What’s Moonwin root?” another student asked from the wall. Too curious for their own good, those kids. But yeah, Clarke, please explain what Moonwin root is.

Clarke hid her face in her hands, making sure Monty saw her glare towards him. “It’s a natural… test… for pregnancy. It also works for prevention if made into a tea.” 

Octavia made a show in shriveling up her face in disgust. “Disgusting Bellamy! I really don’t want to know what you're doing with my best friend!” 

She watched as Bellamy’s own face went red but he didn’t bother hiding it. His dark skin made it easy to naturally hide the embarrassment. “I don’t know what it is! She just said she needed to pick some up!” 

“It's a marvel that you don’t have any kids yet, Blake.” Raven quipped, her teasing smirk rivaling one of Murphy’s who had his eyes locked on the medic. 

Bellamy sent a glare her way that only made her laugh more. 

“I don’t need it!” Clarke defended. 

Octavia took pity on the embarrassed woman and put a hand on her shoulder. “Oh honey.” 

“T-that's not what I mean, Octavia! Natiblida’s have trouble procreating...” she looked to Bellamy who was avoiding her gaze. “And you’re the one who asked for it, Octavia!” 

She immediately felt her brother’s eyes on her. “U-uh..” her face burned red. She hadn’t slept with anyone since Graham, but she promised Harper to keep her secret. “Just making a precaution..” she muttered, playing with a piece of her braid. 

“You think you’re pregnant?” Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow at her, “Who’ve you been with?” 

“I really don’t think that is appropriate to say with children in the room,” she glared at the boy who wore a smirk. She didn’t like that it was directed at her. 

Murphy swiped his hand through the air, as if dismissing the students. Didn’t work as well as he probably expected, seeing as only one student left, presumably his. He looked back to the rest of the students and shook his head. 

“Not all of us treat our seconds like that,” Wells mumbled as he looked to a teenage girl with caramel skin and curly black hair. “Bea, go check on Luke and Glass,” he told her and she nodded, following his command. 

Octavia looked around as she watched the Chiefs dismiss their seconds one by one. She learned some names too, which was good. Raven’s second was a girl with pale skin and fire red hair named Autumn. She seemed to be taking Raven’s resting bitch face to heart. Monty had a boy by the name of Jorge who was sweet as a button, dismissing himself with grace and sweetness. 

She walked up to Rose, who she had taken under her wing soon after everything happened. The girl looked confused and scared to be in the room, but she was obviously trying to be brave for Octavia. “Thanks Beck… for looking after her during the meeting.” 

Beck’s face softened as they looked at their mentor, “of course, Octavia.” 

She only smiled a little at her student as they walked out with Rose. She only took her eyes off of them when she felt someone’s hand on her shoulder. 

Bellamy was standing beside her, looking out towards the door with a longing look on his face. He looked like he wanted to say something but the words were caught in his throat. 

“I’m not pregnant, Bellamy. I haven’t even flirted with a guy since Graham.” She told him in a whisper, “it’s for someone else who is really scared.” 

Bellamy relaxed a little. Mainly because it wasn’t her that was pregnant, but he was still worried for whoever was possibly pregnant. He squeezed her shoulder before turning to address the rest of the room. She was a little worried he would announce that she wasn’t pregnant. She had to cover for Harper, especially since Monty was in here. 

“Alright. So we all head out tomorrow morning… But I say we have a little get together in the Spot tonight. Bring your plus ones, I’ll make sure someone is on guard and knows where we are, just to be safe.” He nodded, looking at his friends, “we won’t have too much time to detox once this is all started, so lets have some fun tonight to get ready for the time to come.” 

Murphy whooped, reaching over to high five Clarke and Wells, obviously hyped for this party already. 

“Not to many people, just our circle, please?” Bellamy asked kindly, giving Murphy the chance to not make a dumb decesion. 

Murphy responded with a smaller whoop than before and made the entire room laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment some ideas for the drabble series. It'll probably be called Gen 8 Files.  
> Much love, Bree~


	17. Act II : Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! Sorry this is a day late. Hope you all enjoy! No questions or suggestions from the last chapter.

_Party Prep_

Clarke chuckled as she watched Octavia pace around their ‘home’. Raven was on her bed, tossing an apple up into the air before catching it. Octavia, her friend, was freaking out over something she wouldn’t talk about.

“If it's about the Moonwin Root, I’m sure Monty has some stashed away in his building,” Clarke said, picking at the dust bunnies on her skirt. They were supposedly getting ready for the party tonight that Bellamy randomly decided they needed. Most of the girls didn’t really care what they wore around the town while they were working, but they only had one chance every month to dress up. The guys were like that too. 

Bellamy, in an attempt to hold onto his party king crown, makes sure there is a celebration for the town once a month. It was kind of endearing, knowing that their king wanted to stay in touch with his people, but it was also dangerous. So ever since the murders started happening, Bellamy put a stop to the town parties. 

Of course the inhabitants were angry, they were a bunch of teenagers! But it was for their own good. But the time for dressing up in your best robes to impress that fella was out the window now. They didn’t have any excuse to dress in these flattering outfits that Sasha made on whims. And so the Pre-Clam ways of Graunkru were dying in times of war and she knew that Bellamy hated it. 

There were some party that the others threw but their group (excluding Jasper) never got to make it to them, always busy or tired. 

“It’s not about that.. Kind of, but this isn’t about it,” she said, shaking her hands out, “I think I may like Luke… But you guys have told me about the history him and Glass have..”

Raven eyed the girl before making eye contact with Clarke. “What about Lincoln?” 

Octavia’s cheeks went aflame before she buried her face in her hands. “Lincoln doesn’t like me like that. He told Bellamy that.” 

“O, have you ever guess Bellamy just told you that? He is quite protective,” she commented, knowing her boyfriend quite well. “And besides, I’ve seen the way Lincoln looks at you.” 

She felt something hit her in the back, making her look back to Raven, “says the girl who has been in denial about loving her boyfriend.” 

“I am not in denial,” she blushed, looked down to her hand. She knew that it shocked both of the girls when she didn’t flinch at the mention of love. “I told him… Glass actually made me realize.” 

Octavia, now focused on the fact Clarke was growing as a person, chucked her insecurities out of the window and picked Clarke’s hands up. “You told him?” 

Clarke nodded, looking over to Raven who had come to sit beside her on her travel chest. “Yeah, when we were in Polis.” 

Octavia squealed, squeezing Clarke’s hands tightly, “you are one more step to being my sister!” She smiled brightly. Even though Octavia was talking about the thing that scared her more than love, she smiled back. Because Octavia rarely smiled like this and it was infectious. 

“How did you end up falling in love before either of us?” Raven groaned, an obvious attempt to tease Clarke. “We always said you would be the last to fall in love because of your fear of emotion as a kid.” 

“Technically, C didn’t fall in love before us. I was in love with Graham.” Octavia pointed out, fixing Clarke’s scarf around her neck. “But yeah. At this rate, she's going to be the first one married.” 

“Don’t joke about that, O.” she muttered, laying back against her bed. “Me and Bellamy don’t need to get married because that’ll put an even bigger target on his back.” 

“Target on whose back?” 

The girls looked over to the door to see a sexy Sasha come through the door with a dressed up Glass in tow. 

“Harper and some of the boys are already there,” Sasha said as she came strutting into the room, showing off her newest masterpiece. It was black mesh bodysuit with a black bralette and black shorts under it. Obviously amplifying her curves even more than usual. 

“Looking good, Grounder Princess,” Raven quipped, smiling at their friend. It was a stupid joke that people made when they were younger (mostly Bellamy, Raven and Murphy) but it stuck around to this day. 

Sasha bowed, proud of herself for good reasons, “thank you. This outfit has been my life and soul for months and I’m glad Bellamy is throwing this party. I was afraid the next celebration I would have to attend would be the Victory Ball.” 

“Putting a lot of faith in us, Sash,” Clarke laughed as she stood to maybe rethink her look. It was a little competition between the two of them since they were younger. You know the joke that Bellamy and Raven made, yeah, well the two of them took it to heart. Octavia called it the battle of the Princess’ because that's truly what it was. 

No matter if it was looks or skills, the two of them always competed to be better than the other. Now that she thinks back, she did that with a lot of people when she was younger. 

But this is the most known besides hers and Bellamys. Which there has become more of a couples game that continues in the bedroom more than it does outside. 

Hers and Sasha’s was public, always. Behind closed doors, they laughed at the rumors together. 

“I better. My father wants to help you guys… Like truly help. Not just because I asked him to. He knows the Bunker is a threat.” She spoke, coming over to make tweaks to Clarke’s outfit. “He’s sending more than half of his army to help.” 

Clarke nodded. Trishanakru was one of the clans that came up to them after the meeting in Polis. King Max was insistent that he helped them and dismissed any rumor that he was helping just because of Sasha. 

“Who else said they would help?” Raven asked, finally biting into the apple she had been holding. 

They made eye contact in the slightly broken mirror before Clarke spoke. “Podakru… Queen Lana was eager to jump on board before Azgeda got to.” The room giggled at the political gossip among royalty. Everyone knew that Lana was, at one point in time, sleeping with Queen Nia’s head guard. But the Guard had chosen his queen after a political fight between the clans and it broke off their nightly adventures. 

“I can’t believe she’s still on that,” Sasha muttered, before shaking her head. “Clarke, I know that your taken now, but seriously?” 

“I know! I don’t have anything good here. Most of them are to small now or… missing,” she blushed, avoiding Octavia’s gaze. 

She heard a gag from Octavia. 

“Ugh, fine.. Do you have any of Bellamy’s shirts that you would be willing to tear up?” She asked and Clarke thought for a second. The three of them share a room, Octavia, her, and Raven, ever since Wells got some dorm style houses up, so they had seen her in multiple shirts of Bellamy’s. It didn’t mean that they were sleeping together, though all of them knew it. 

“Yeah, I think so.” She said, moving towards her travel chest. “Up, please.” she asked the girls who gracefully hopped onto her bed. Thank god she changed the sheets before she left the tents. 

She pulled out an old tee shirt that already a few holes in it. Bellamy had actually given it to her before they started dating. When they were in the old shelter for a couple of days. He had said that it was getting too tight for him but now she knew he just wanted to see her in his clothes. 

“Perfect.. Continue gossiping about other clan leaders while I make you a cute outfit, Griffin.” Sasha said, zipping out of the room and down the hall. She heard a familiar voice ask if everything was okay with no response. 

Octavia raised her hand and counted down, “five, four, three-”

“Is there a reason Sasha has my shirt and is running down the hall?” 

Raven smacked her side, laughing, “too late O!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and looked to her boyfriend, who had no shirt on, leaning on the door frame of their room. “Yes, because she thinks my outfit is to conservative.” 

“It is,” Glass rang from beside the door, effectively scaring the living daylights out of Bellamy. 

“I know it is. It's not my fault that I don’t have any party clothes anymore.” She eyes Bellamy, a playful glint in her eyes that she knew he sensed. 

“Gross! Shut up about it Clarke!” Octavia groaned, finally getting off the bed, effectively showing her brother her party attire. It was not subtle at all. Octavia was looking to turn some heads tonight. She was in a red mesh overshirt that matched the red tank top she had tucked into her leather, high-waisted pants. “We get it, Bellamy is an uncontrollable animal when he sees you.” 

Bellamy choked on his own spit and it made her want to laugh. 

“It's only fair I talk about it since you were non-stop about-” 

Octavia effectively cut her off, covering her mouth before she could say any names. In response, Clarke licked her hand, making her jump away. 

“I can’t help it that the only two guys I’ve been with have been people of your two’s interest.” 

Raven shook her head, “don’t you dare drag me into this Griffin. I’ve slept with both of the guys you’ve been with and you know that. I don’t have an opinion. At least Bellamy sounds like he does better now than he did back then.” 

She could hear Bellamy’s eyes rolling. “You loved every minute of it Reyes, don’t lie.” 

“Okay, can we not talk about Bellamy having sex, please?!” 

“For once in my life, I am agreeing with my sister. Please drop our sex life?” Bellamy pleaded and it almost made her want to continue but Octavia and Glass was in the room. 

Octavia released Clarke when she nodded and Clarke dug through her chest again to throw a shirt at Bellamy and said something about being indecent. Which prompted Bellamy in coming into the room and chasing her around until she made him promise to leave her alone. 

If she was looking, she could see Glass give them a tiny smile. 

Bellamy just laid down on her bed, relaxing and obviously not caring that he was in a room full of girls; one who hated him, two who have slept with him, and the other his sister. Clarke just moved his head and let him lay it in her lap as she played with his hair.

“Goodness, Griffin, continue with whose helping us,” Raven groaned, throwing a pillow at her and Bellamy. 

“Oh right. Uh, Trikru obviously was the first there to help us. Indra would’ve killed Bellamy if he tried to fight a war alone,” she responded, a chill running down her body when she felt Bellamy’s chuckled vibrate on her thigh. 

“Yeah, she nearly killed me right there because we were asking for help with it,” he muttered against her thigh. 

“What does Indra have to do with you?” Glass asked, it was apparent that she meant the offense. Clarke only rolled her eyes at her friend and at Octavia who was now glaring at Glass for speak to her brother in that tone. 

Bellamy jumped again, forgetting that Glass was in the room. She was being really quiet so it was easy to forget her in a room full of loud mouths. “Uh, she raised me and Octavia. Y’know, made us live with her while we were in Trikru. Mentored us.” 

“Basically the mom we never had,” Octavia finished, the spite in her mouth like it was poison. 

Clarke reached over the hit Octavia’s arm, making the girl flinch, “down girl,” she teased. Octavia scoffed and leaned against the wall. “Anyway.. Floukru actually decided to help us,” she nodded, fingers combing through Bellamy’s curly hair as she felt him dozing off. 

Raven perked up, looking at the couple for confirmation even though Clarke is the one who said it. “Yeah, Luna started talking to us and even asked how you were.” 

Raven flushed, a scowl on her face. The girl was worse than Clarke when it came to love. She didn’t want to get close to anyone in fear she might fall in love and feel even more pain. Luna is one of the only people that made Raven feel happy during her Finn days and Clarke knew that Raven had a soft spot for the girl. She just didn’t know if Raven wanted to take it any farther with her or if Luna even thought of Raven that way.

“Bellamy wake up,” Octavia said, poking her brother with her toe, “you can sleep on your girlfriend later.”

It made Clarke smile a little at Bellamy batting his sister away and cuddling even close to Clarke.

“She’s going to have to change in a minute,” Raven said, deciding to attack his other side. 

Bellamy then decided, in his frustrated state, that he would bury his face into her lower areas. She released a throaty gasp that the girls in the room freeze and look at her. 

She clenched her teeth together, tapping on Bellamy’s shoulder. The girls were probably freaking out on the inside and she did not want to risk him doing that to her again. “Bell.. Gotta get up..” 

He only groaned before releasing her waist and sitting up, “fine, fine,” he spat out, obviously too tired to realize what he did to her with company. “But I think you look fine in that,” he muttered, eyes still closed as he threw his legs over the bedside. 

“You’re not going to apologize?” Glass asked, the hatred in her tone yet again. And there’s Octavia with her glare. 

Bellamy cracked an eye at her, clearly confused at what he would be apologizing for. 

“He didn’t know, Glass. Literally, he probably thought it was my leg or there was a pillow between us.” Clarke sighed, getting real annoyed with Glass’ tone. This was her boyfriend and he could do that to her if he wanted because she didn’t mind it. He’s tired and wants a nap. 

“What did I do?” he asked, looking over to Clarke in fear he did something bad. 

“Made her moan, dude,” Raven commented, standing from her own bed to stretch. “Never thought I would hear Clarke’s moan, to be honest.” 

Bellamy blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry.. Tired.” 

Clarke smiled at him, waving it off, “it's fine. Just unexpected-”

“Just maybe wait until we’re out of the room before nuzzling her lower half,” Octavia stuck her tongue out at her brother, flopping on Clarke’s bed in between them. “And you’ve never heard Clarke moan before? I’ve heard plenty of times.” 

And it would’ve sparked an arguement if Bellamy didn’t open his stupid cute mouth. “I’ve been friends with her the least and I’ve still heard her moan more than you two combine.” 

Clarke tackled him, quite literally tackled him to the ground, her face burning with embarrassment. She was soon joined by Octavia who was holding him down while Clarke released her tickles onto him. 

It only changed to soft punches because he grabbed her butt from under her skirt with a sly smile on his face. 

Eventually, they were stopped by an amused Sasha who had her outfit in her hand. 

“Bellamy out, girls and I have to get your babe ready and you can’t see her till the Party.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, sitting on her knees while her boyfriend laid across his sisters lap, “it’s not like we're getting married. He can see me before the party.” 

Sasha shook her head, “nope, making this a magical night for the two of you. Get out, Big Blake.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and kissed his sisters forehead and kissed Clarke’s cheek before leaving the room. 

Then Clarke was bombarded by Glass and Sasha and stripped of her clothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to put kudos down and get over to the Graunkru Files to find out what these babys do when a war isn't over their head.


	18. Act II : Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another Update! On a Wednesday!  
> Nothing to really announce this week, just enjoy

_The Night to End All Nights Pt 1_

Bellamy sighed as he walked into his, Wells, and Millers room. Wells was the only one in there, working on something on the communal desk in their dormer. Only Wells and him used it but what they used it for was drastically different, so it made things difficult to find things. 

He grabbed one of his many (two, he had two) jackets and threw it over his shoulder before looking over Wells shoulder. It looked like some kind of building but his handwriting was atrocious so Bellamy couldn’t read the specific purpose of the building. 

He sat on his bed, pushed up against the wall and clear sight of the door, and started to slide his boots on. 

“Ready to let loose?” Wells asked him, his eye glasses making him look like an old man working on a cross word. 

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, “yeah. I’ve been needing to let off some steam. It’s been a while since I’ve handled any alcohol, kinda worried I’m going to become a lovesick puppy.” 

Wells let out a laugh, scooting the chair away from the desk, “real question is when are you not a lovesick puppy.” 

Bellamy threw a pillow at him, making him surrender with a laugh. “I’m just kidding, You and Clarke keep your love underwraps a lot more than some of these other couples.” 

“You can say you and Sasha, she isn’t here to kill you,” Bellamy smirked at his friend before a pillow was thrown into his face. “She talked to you then?” He asked after a few chuckles and sliding on his boot. 

Wells nodded, running a hand down his face, “yeah. Her and Glass were arguing about you… then she said it. She looked so scared and looked to me and asked me if she said it.” 

“Scared?” Bellamy asked, mock offense in his tone. He knew his girlfriend was scared when she said it, and he knew why she was scared. 

Wells shook his head, standing and going to their shared closet to grab his boots. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that Clarke comes to me for guidance… but-”

Bellamy nodded, “I get it. You know, I would have to listen to her freak out about you or Laura… even Finn. She came to me straight after they had sex. Thought I would kill the bastard..” 

“I forgot you were helplessly in love with her before she was..” Wells teased, earning a pillow to the back. 

“It wasn’t all that. She came to our house and asked for Octavia with visible tears in her eyes. The dick told her that he loved her but was sleeping around with Raven.” He grumbled. Even though they were long past those days, he still hated the boy. He was basically cheating on both of the girls because neither knew about the other until he told Clarke. “And he had the nerve to get angry about me comforting her.” 

“Well, I got mad at you for comforting Clarke when we broke up,” he pointed out. 

“Yeah, and you were also a dick because you caused more pain to her. Her dad just died and she was coping. Coping in a bad way, but she was coping.” Bellamy countered. 

Wells shook his head, going to sit on Miller’s bed which was in between theirs. “I know I was a dick and I even started seeing Sasha because I thought you two were sleeping together.”

Bellamy laughed and shook his head, “oh hell no. I didn’t sleep with Clarke until… maybe the 1 year anniversary of my coronation. No! It was this past Unity Day,” he smiled, nodding at the memory of Clarke’s perfect lip-

“What happened on the anniversary.. You two weren’t together then.” Wells asked, concerned. Apparently, Clarke didn’t confide in him about this. 

“Oh nothing. It almost happened. Raven interrupted us, per usual.” He said, as it was normal to talk about this to Wells. Which it was normal for him to talk about it, just not with Wells. He usually talked to Miller about it. “We got drunk and decided to screw the norms and fuck it. Mind you, super drunk me is always affectionate… and one of Clarke’s major turn ons is compliments-”

“Gross, I do not want to know what her turn ons are,” Wells gagged and it made him smile. The boy was over Clarke and he was obviously in love with Sasha. 

“You asked what happened!” 

“Forget I asked! I don’t want to know.” 

Bellamy just laughed and continued to get ready for the party. “Have you and Sasha had sex?” 

He could hear Wells choke from where he stood at the mirror. “Y-yeah.” 

“Good luck keeping your eyes off of her tonight then,” he teased, smirking up at the boy. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

Bellamy shrugged in response, standing up and stomping his feet to annoy Murphy who was in a single dormer the floor below. He heard a loud thump and then a groan from the general direction of Murphy. “All I know is that she took my old shirt and redesigned it to make more of a party outfit for Clarke. Imagine what she’s in loverboy.” 

Wells gulped as he met Bellamy’s eyes in the broken mirror. “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” When Bellamy nodded, Wells hit his head on the mirror. Bellamy was worried he would get hurt from the shards now sanded down. 

Bellamy patted his back, “hey now bud, we’ve done this before. It’s just been a while,” he said, trying to cover the smirk on his face, “you’ll make it. Now come on. Sasha made it known that I had to be there before Clarke..” 

Bellamy took a swig of the moonshine that Monty and Jasper had made exclusively for this event. Speaking of which, the two of them were trying to get the old stereo to work before Raven got here. Correction, Monty was trying to fix it while Jasper cheered him on from the side. He could tell it was getting on the boys nerves. 

Wells was helping Harper put up some of the glow-moss-in-a-jar, laughing about something that he couldn’t catch onto. Too far away. But he knew his advisor was dying on the inside to see his girlfriend in the outfit she had made. Sasha was the resident tailor of Char Ton, ran a little store inside an abandoned building that used to be the War Room before Wells built a new one that connected to the Throne Room. That never got used. It was because Bellamy was always so present in the community, no one really had to go somewhere to talk to him 

He took another swig of the alcohol before passing it to Murphy who was poking the fire. Murphy oddly looked disturbed, like he was upset about something. 

He felt awkward asking the guy about how he was feeling. They were friends, but Murphy was always closer to Clarke than anyone. Murphy took the flask from him, chugging the rest of the contents. Well, now he had to ask. 

“You okay, dude?” he asked, knocking his shoulder for his attention. 

“Oh, yeah. Just thinking..” he shrugged, poking the fire with a long stick. Bellamy only looked at him and he sighed. “You hang out with Clarke to much. You have her look.”

“The ‘I-know-your-lying-and-I’ll-beat-your-ass-if-you-don’t-talk-to-me’ look? Yeah, I have to give her that look a lot,” he nodded, leaning back against the recycled chair. 

Murphy nodded, still not opening his mouth about it. 

“I’ll tell Clarke when she gets here if you don’t tell me now,” he offered, watching as Murphy tensed and relaxed. 

He poked the fire one more time before sighing, “I met this girl on a hunting trip. She scammed the hell out of me, but she…” 

“Sounds like your type of girl Murph.” Bellamy finished, watching the fire roar in front of him. The party wasn’t in full swing yet, seeing at the girls weren’t here yet or Miller and Lincoln who had went to discreetly get some of the moonshine from the storage house, so everyone was kinda chilling. But they had the fire going. 

“I just… I don’t know her clan, but her name is Emori. And she… she was hot as hell when she was scamming me,” Murphy smiled, a real true smile.

“The world has a way of working out, Murphy.” 

Murphy punched his leg, “your soulmate was beside you the entire time, Bellamy. It’s not fair.” Bellamy chuckled, shaking his head at his friend. 

“Yeah but look what she’s gone through to get to me? Like I said, the world has a way of working out.” Bellamy whispered, looking over to the entrance path, kind of wishing his girlfriend would walk though right now. What? He had a thing for the theatrics. 

“Yeah, she deserves happiness after everything shes been through. By the way, I really didn’t mean to upset her with that lovebirds talk.” He said, looking up to him, “I was caught up in teasing her, I forgot all about it.” 

Bellamy waved off the concern, “it's alright. We’ve talked about it, and nothing’s awkward anymore.” 

Murphy looked up at him with surprise, “really?” 

He nodded, laughing. “We’ve had our fair share of fights, in and out of the relationship, Murphy. We know how long we need to cool off and talk about it. And we know how to handle it.” 

“And what's that?” 

Bellamy blushed, looking up towards the night sky. “Uh, when we were just friends; probably yell at each other until one of us breaks and says how we really feel. Then our relationship formed and it changed into having angry sex then talk about it afterwards. Now; probably give the other space until we both feel ready to talk about it. Just lots of avoidance and others urging us to talk to the other. But we know what we're doing.” 

Murphy laughed, “then have sex?” 

A smirk played on his lips, laughing softly, “we actually don’t have that much time for sex anymore. We get it in whenever we can, but we usually just fall asleep anytime we get a chance to.” 

Murphy shocked gasp offended him a tiny bit. “Wow, the sex lord; Bellamy Blake, hasn’t gotten any in months?”

Bellamy shook his head, “nope. I’m actually enjoying spending time with Clarke rather than just having sex with her. It makes her different than the rest, y’know?” 

Murphy shook his head, “Bellamy is going soft, damn. Never thought I’d see the day.” 

“What?” a voice came from behind them and they saw Lincoln and Miller walking up with two kegs of the moonshine. 

“Bellamy hasn’t gotten laid in months and he’s okay with it.” Murphy said, hopping up to help set up the kegs. 

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. “Been busy with other things. Nice just holding her sometimes.” 

Miller laughed, “you are so in love, Dude.” 

“I know.” Bellamy chuckled, tipping his invisible hat to the man. Lincoln shook his head at him, filling up a cup for him. 

“While we’re on the topic of sex. You’ been banging little Blake?” Murphy asked Lincoln, making the stoic man choke on his drink. Bellamy glared at him, knowing this was coming from the Moonwin Root incident earlier. 

“No. The last time I checked, Octavia was into Luke,” he muttered, softly because said man was chatting up Wells like he was an old friend. He supposed that Luke was, not that he remembered it. 

“Octavia is not into Luke, dude. You are as blind as Bellamy and Clarke,” Miller commented, shaking his head at the trikru member, “she may be looking at him, but she knows the history Glass and him have. She has been in love with you for a while, dude.” 

“This is almost as bad as Raven talking about my sex life with all of the girls,” Bellamy groaned, downing his drink with a hiss. This was stronger than usual. 

“They did that?” Miller asked, trying to contain his laughter. Bellamy nodded, exasperatedly. 

The boys continued their discussion until someone cleared their throat behind them. It was Octavia, rolling her eyes at her brother before pointing out the girls behind him. 

His eyes immediately went to his girlfriend who had his shirt on. But it was different. The shirt was cut into a V neck, showing off her glorious cleavage, but also some scars the he knew she was insecure about. She didn’t look to have any shorts on underneath the shirt, just let it hang off her body and end at the tops of her thighs. 

He smiled, making his way over to her, a drink in his hand. She beamed up at him, meeting him halfway. He handed her the drink, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “You look amazing.” 

“Thank you,” she whispered, taking the drink from him. “When I saw it, I was nervous about showing this much skin…” 

She began to retreat into his figure, obviously nervous about the outfit and didn’t want to be looked at. He kissed her head, pulling her close to him. “I have a jacket if you want it.” 

“I’ll be fine, you gave the confidence I needed,” she smiled up at him, taking a drink of the moonshine. She pulled it back, coughing, “oh my god, this is so strong!”

Bellamy laughed, shaking his head, “it’s just because you haven’t drank in a while.” She hummed in agreement, taking another sip before looking out at the guest. It was all of their friends, but they were all in their little bubbles. 

She frowned before moving to stand on a log. She clapped her hands, getting everyone’s attention. He didn’t even process what she was saying, just admiring her beauty, which sounded really cheesy but look at her! She was looking this good and he couldn’t pull her behind a tree and make her scream his name. 

The group is what pulled him out of the day dream. The unanimous murmur and then they all started walking towards him kinda freaked him out, but Clarke pulled him down to sit beside her with a smile. 

“So what are we playing? Going back to our teenage years and playing strip poker?” Octavia asked, deciding to sit beside Lincoln who was watching the girl attently. It kind of made him smile. Lincoln was a good guy that was absolutely head over heels for Octavia. 

“We don’t have a deck. Jasper left it back in the dormers,” Harper laughed, smirking at their now embarrassed friend. 

Bellamy put his arm around Clarke’s waist, tugging her closer. She looked over and smiled at him before giving her attention to the group. 

“When I was speaking to some people from Podakru, they had this game called Grous Daun.. Basically the Lap Game.” Glass spoke, looking across the group. “Basically one person asks a series of yes or no questions to the group and if they say yes, you move one seat to your left and if you say no you stay still. Obviously, if the person next to you says no and you have to move, you gotta sit down. First person back to their original seat wins.” 

The group nodded, smiling at each other for the dirty game. Even though it would seem as if it would be problematic for the couples, it doesn’t. They were all friends. 

“Who asks the questions? Lincoln asks, leaning towards the fire to warm up a bit. 

“How about Luke?” Clarke suggests, eying Luke up and down. “He knows us the least. So it’s less bias.” 

Everyone agrees, getting into a seat and in Lukes case standing behind everyone. 

“So I just ask a yes or no question? Like Have you ever had sex?” 

Glass nodded, giving a smile. Almost everyone in the group moved except Glass and Lincoln. Monty ended up sitting in Lincoln’s lap and Harper was in Glass’.

“I see the fun in this..” Luke smiled, walking around the group. “Lets make it more interesting though, if you say no more than three times your out?” He propositioned and everyone agreed. “Alrighty. Have you ever done something morally wrong?” 

All of the agents of death plus Monty moved, which said something. They don’t call you that for a reason. Murphy ended up in Jaspers lap and Octavia ended up in Millers lap which she laughed about. 

“Lincoln and Glass.. One more shot and you're outta here.” 

The Game went on for a bit till it was only Lincoln, barely hanging in with only a life left, Clarke, still going strong with all her lives, Murphy with 2 lives, himself who was lagging behind a bit with only two lives left and his sister who had two lives left. Harper was in it with all of her lives also. So right now, it was a tie between Clarke and Harper. 

“Have you been skinny dipping?” Luke asked. 

That got Lincoln out, him groaning as he walked over to Luke. The rest of them moved and Clarke looked at him with a wild glint in her eye. Oh, tonight is going to be fun. 

“I gotta get Clarke and Harper down a life. They’re almost back to their seat,” Luke announced, laughing while going along with it. 

“Good luck finding something I haven’t done,” Clarke called, leaning back into her seat. 

Bellamy just shook his head at her, smiling at her state of comfort. It was an added bonus that she was now stretching her torso so he got to see more of those thighs. 

“Yeah, Clarke is a bad bitch!” Raven called out, slurred and draped across Miller. Wow, she’s drunk. 

He watched as Clarke and his sister groaned, looking back to their roommate, knowing they would be nursing the girl back to health after this. He couldn’t help but to chuckle. 

“Have you ever had drunken sex?” Luke asked, pacing around the campfire to look at each of them. 

Both him and Clarke move, their blushes hidden by the fire glow. But surprisingly nobody else moved with them. 

He felt a couple of strange looks but he didn’t explain any further. They could put the pieces together if they really wanted to. But that makes Clarke in the lead, being the only one with all her lives left. And she was three seats away from her original. 

“Have you ever been cheated on?” 

Really? Come on! 

No one moved. He looked to Clarke who had stayed still. Actually, almost everyone looked at her, even drunk Raven. 

“What? I don’t think it counts. He cheated on Raven with me,” she said, crossing her arms in a pout.

“He told you- He told you he loved you! It's cheating Babes!” Raven slurred, raising her glass in the air, a smile bright on her face. 

Clarke looked to Bellamy, almost as if he would have the answers. He rolled his eyes, looking at the gorgeous girl. “He cheated on you.” He whispered and she sighed, getting up and taking the next seat in line. 

“Damn, Clarke. You’ve been through hell,” Luke commented, running a hand through his hair. She gave him a cheeky smile and shrugged. Luke laughed it off before questioning again. “Have you ever been pregnant?” 

Clarke almost laughed, staying in her seat. “Thank god I haven’t. I can barely take care of myself now.” Bellamy looked around the group, seeing if anyone would move when he caught Octavia looking at Harper. Harper was ansty, twiddling her thumbs. 

“Harper?” He asked, making her look up at him. She was nearly in tears. 

“I-I..” She started before shaking her head. “I’m… I’m not sure,” she said, almost in a whisper. “I asked Octavia to get the test from Clarke.. But, I’m not certain. But I am a couple weeks late.” 

He can see, in his peripherals, Monty tense. Oh god. This is worse than he thought. He looked over to Clarke, who seemed to notice Monty tensing as well. They exchanged a look before Bellamy stood, “alright. How about we go chill for a little bit. Have some drinks, gossip about douchebags. We’ll call this game,” he suggested, clapping his hands together. 

Everyone seemed to stay still for a little bit before carrying on with the party. 

Clarke met him where Harper was sitting on her stump. Her hand touched Harper’s knee, making her look at them. “It’ll be okay, Harp. I’ll be here to help with everything.” 

Harper smiled at her, a watery laugh coming out of her throat. “You’re down one party girl though..”

Bellamy smiled and ruffled her hair, “I think O gots your half covered. She’s been dying to have some fun.” He pointed out his sister who was taking shots with Raven. But she casually would glance over to Monty to see if he was going to do anything. 

But knowing Monty, he’s probably scared and not knowing what to do. 

“Hey Monty!” Bellamy yelled, startling the poor boy who was staring off into space. 

Harper shook her head, “you don’t need to Bellamy. It’s okay.” 

But he ignored her, waving Monty down. He wouldn’t let the guy mess up this bad. “Why don’t you take Harper back to the dormers?” he suggested, feeling Clarke’s warm smile from behind him, “god knows she needs some rest, yeah?” He nodded to Monty who still looked confused. 

“How did you figure it out?” Monty asked, still barely looking at his girlfriend. “I mean yeah, I’ll take you back Harp… but-” Monty finally looked at Harper and Bellamy could tell the guy was hurting just at her look. “Oh god, Harper… it’ll be okay, okay?” He said, kneeling in front of her. “Don’t think that this is going to change my feelings about you.” 

Harper wiped her eyes and laughed, “no… I know, Monty. You wouldn’t abandon me. I was just worried you would look at me differently.” 

Bellamy tapped Clarke’s arm, pulling her away from the couple quietly. She followed him but still looking at Harper, making sure she was okay. He eventually got back to their seat and pulled her down onto his lap. 

“I am not ready to have that talk…” Clarke whispered, draping her arms over his shoulders. 

Bellamy chuckled, “neither am I. Not for another year or so.” 

She raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. “Year?” she questioned. 

He nodded, “I stand by my words.” 

“Dork.”

“Gorgeous.” 

She blushed at his words, biting her lip. “How much have you had to drink?” she asked, a hand moving down his chest to get comfortable. But it was also to tease him, he knew. 

“Maybe two or three cups. About as much as you, seeing as we’re sharing our drinks,” he pointed out, his own hands catching her hips. 

“Ah, so this is just you trying to flatter me and not you actually trying to be a lovesick puppy?”

He shrugged, giving her hips a little squeeze. “Little bit of both.” 

“Loser,” she laughed and it was the most beautiful thing in the world. 

“I love you,” he muttered on her skin. She didn’t tense or even flinch at the statement. She may have hesitated to put her hands in his hair, but that didn’t matter to him. Because she-

“I love you too..”


	19. Act II : Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this short drabble of getting into an instable sick person's mind. Fingers crossed she gets better soon.

_ Night to End All Nights Pt 2 _

“We need to go,” Jackson said desperately grabbing papers from the lab in a panic, “someone tipped Shumway off about Project Freedom. He’s on his way to get us.” 

Abby and Sinclair shared a look as her assistant began throwing documents into a box haphazardly. It had been, maybe a week since this had even started and they were already being breached. 

Kane jumped up, running to the main computer, “Sinclair, go get the medicine you can from the med bay, we’re going to need it. Cece, you and Jackson go get the Antidote from the lab, they’re going to toss us out the bunker. Abby, they know that you wouldn’t die of exposure. You need to run and hide outside.” 

While the rest of the scientist ran off, Abby just stood there, gawking at the man in front of her. He was starting to get some salt in his pepper locks, obvious tension in the man's shoulders. He reminded her so much of Jake standing in front of that motherboard. She felt her heart pitter-patter before Jackson bumped into her with the antidotes. 

Abby was finally starting to see what Clarke meant. She wasn’t Clarke’s mom, she never would be as long as Abby keeps blaming everyone else for the loss she’d experienced. All of these parents abandoned their kids and they were no longer parents anymore. They’ve all lost just as much as her because of her experiments. 

“No.” Abby said, causing Kane to tense where he was, “this is all my fault… I can’t let you protect me.” 

Jackson shook his head, “Abby, just go.. Please. We’ll see you on the other side.” 

Cece walked up to her, grabbing her arms. It reminded her when they were younger, still the best friends that shared everything. That all went downhill when Abby changed. “Abby, please don’t do this. Don’t go all selfless on us now. We still need you.” 

“Go to the south breach, that's how Octavia escaped.” Kane said, pressing the final button to delete every single document on their personals. Then he turned towards her, an angry expression on his face, “now Abby. Go.” 

Jackson pushed the box of antidotes into her hands, “We’ll see you on the other side, Abby.” 

Cece pushed her towards the door to the chamber pods, “bye Abes.” 

“Bye C.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SORRY!!!  
> This chapter is really short, I know. Next weeks will be longer, I promise. I have never been good at writing as Abby and it had become a recurring theme in this book. But Abby's mentality is easing up a little, so it should be easier to get into her head. Also, its getting close to where they join Graunkru, so you all don't need her point of view on things as much. But she is not going away any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave some comments and suggestions on what I should do better!  
> Check back next tuseday for a new chapter!  
> Don't forget to feed the author with those kudos and comments!


End file.
